If you can't do the time, don't do the crime
by glee-finchel-4ever
Summary: As a sequel to 'Two can play at that game'. Find out what happens when Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Puck have to spend a whole week of detention together.
1. Monday

**So, I told you I'd hurry up with it! My sequel of a sequel. :)**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Finn and Puck were the first to get to detention, taking a seat in the back of the room.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable guys," Mr Schue said, glancing up from his pile of papers," We'll be going somewhere else as soon as the others get here."

The two boys glanced at each other, wondering where he was going to take them. Finn leant on the desk, yawning from the long day he'd had," This is the first time I've been in detention for ages."

"Yeah," Puck smirked," Berry is turning you soft."

"She is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Uh huh."

"Nu huh."

"Keep it down," Mr Schue warned them, a stern look on his face.

"Sorry," they mumbled in unison, before turning back to each other. Puck remembered in freshman year when both him and Finn always ended up in detention together, and would get in trouble for talking. It made him a little happy that they were reliving the good old days.

Kurt was the next to arrive, sitting himself in the middle of the room. He pulled out his ipod, about to place in the headphones when Mr Schue spoke," Kurt, ipod."

The man held out his hand expectantly and Kurt who, with a roll of the eyes, walked over to hand it to him. As he walked back to his seat, he mumbled to himself about being denied basic commodities. Finn laughed, though he had no idea what Kurt had meant by that, but his face was just really funny as he said it.

When Rachel finally arrived, she stood before Mr Schue, arms folded," I would just like to say, before this detention starts, I believe that this is completely unfair and shows the lack of justice within this school."

Mr Schue sighed," I already know Rachel. Why don't you write a letter of complaint?"

He sort of regretted saying it, as her eyes lit up like they did whenever she got an idea and he knew Figgins wouldn't want to listen to her argument. Despite this, he stood up, gathering his papers so he could mark them as he supervised the kids.

"Where are you going Mr Schue?" Rachel demanded to know, having not moved from her spot.

"_We're_ going to the choir room. Remember? You have to clean up your mess," he informed her, ignoring the groans from all the guys. _They've gotta learn some somehow._

Reluctantly, the four teenagers followed, Kurt beginning to explain to Mr Schue that he couldn't kneel down as that would get his new jeans dirty. Mr Schue, though a little bemused, stood his ground," Sorry Kurt. The "super slushie" was your idea. If you can't do the time, then don't do the crime."

"Did he seriously just say that?" Puck muttered to Finn, who had the same smirk on his face. When they reached the choir room, a section which had been closed off all weekend, everyone was shocked from how bad it actually looked. The slushie had dried over most of the floor, creating a brown sticky layer over it, one which also trailed out of the door and into the hallway. Mr Schue made his way over to a chair, placing the papers of the one down, before heading over to the piano, where some cleaning materials had been placed.

With a sly smile, he handed them over,"Have fun guys."

Rachel obediently began, grabbing a cloth and a bottle of bleach. With a frown creeping onto her face, she slowly fell to her knees, beginning to scrub the brown floor. Her knees felt like they were glued to the floor, and she had to keep moving her hand into different positions as she put all her effort into the one tiny spot. Puck, raising his brow, glanced down to see if her skirt had been pulled up, Finn nudging him.

Though he hated cleaning, he knew that it was better to get it over with sooner better than later and joined Rachel, determined to keep the annoyed look on his face. Finn and Kurt glanced at each other, before copying the other two's actions. Finn grunted in frustration when the slushie wasn't coming off, gaining everyone's attention. Rachel sighed, shaking her head," You're doing it wrong."

Her stared at her," How am I doing it wrong? There's only one way to do it!"

"You're meant to do it in circles. Not up and down. Didn't you ever learn this?" she enquired, taking his silence as a no, though he did begin to clean it properly, much to Puck's amusement.

"She's got you house trained and everything."

Finn ignored Puck's taunts, wondering how the direction in which he rubbed the floor changed anything at all. Though the clean spot surrounding Rachel sort of proved it, he convinced himself it's just because she's got more energy than anyone else. He glanced to Kurt, who was staring at the floor with his face contorted into a look of disgust. Finn could already see the stains beginning to appear on his jeans.

"God, I can't believe we have to clean all of this!" he said angrily, pointing to the floor," I didn't even do anything."

Puck glanced up from the floor," Yeah, well tough luck. You didn't _have_ to write on your head, you know?"

"So it's my fault that I'm here?"

"Pretty much," Puck concluded, returning to the sticky mess. Finn furrowed his brow," Actually, it's all your fault. If none of you have started this, then I wouldn't have been dragged into it."

"You think we dragged you into it?" Rachel asked, eyes wide and bottom lips quivering slightly. He knew that that was probably not the best thing to say.

"No, it's jus-"

"It's just nothing. We're all to blame," Kurt said, glancing around at the mini circle they'd created.

Rachel scoffed," Excuse me? You hypnotised me!"

"Yes," he agreed," _But_ you and Puck didn't have to do anything in return. Did you?"

She faced the floor again, defeated. But Puck wasn't finished, he was determined to win this one," We shouldn't have had a reason to do anything..."

Finn felt the tension, slowly moving back a little so he wouldn't end up caught in the middle of it. He noticed that Rachel had exactly the same look on her face. Puck and Kurt were glaring at each other now, scowls on their mouths.

"What is it Hummel? Can't think of anything to say?"

"I'd rather no waste my time," he muttered. Puck glanced at the bucket of water beside him, "subtly" knocking it over in Kurt's direction. Kurt jumped up, his jeans now soaking wet, fuming with anger. Finn had joined him, holding him back with more effort than he thought he'd need. For someone so small, Kurt was actually pretty strong.

Mr Schue was now paying attention, staring at Puck," Why did you do that?"

"It was an accident," Puck defended himself, not being able to hide the smirk. Mr Schue let Kurt go to the boy's changing room so he could put on some new clothes, leaving Rachel and Finn to give Puck a look of annoyance.

"Guys, could you go and find a mop for this mess whilst I have a talk with Puck," Mr Schue said to them, all the time his eyes on the boy. They nodded, making their way out of the room to find the nearest janitor's closet.

"Look, Mr Schue, I didn't mean to do that okay?" Puck said nonchalant. However, Mr Schue wasn't letting him off that easily," Puck, I know you. And I was sat right over there. You did that on purpose."

Puck straightened himself," Well, maybe I did, but he shouldn't have called me a waste of time."

"You're right," Mr Schue said honestly," But what you did was out of order. I want you to apologise to him when he gets back, understand?"

"Yes," Puck groaned.

- glee -

Finn found the closet quickly, turning on the light and beginning to route through the entire contents of it. Rachel had already scolded him for messing it all up, though it was difficult finding a mop.

"My knees are covered in slushie," Rachel complained, looking down at them with a frown. He laughed, going deeper in the clutter of the closet, which was much larger than he'd expected. Rachel stood beside him, taking a much more gentle approach, with just as little luck.

"Where is the damn mop," he exclaimed. Just then, they heard music, sounding like it was blurring through headphones and glares at each other curiously. When the door slammed shut, they weren't fast enough to react and soon they heard the lock make a clicking sound. No matter how much they shouted, the person couldn't hear, probably from the music.

Finn slumped against the wall, face in hands," Oh God. This is not happening."

He felt Rachel's small figure beside him and turned to her, seeing that she looked like he felt. But she was much more optimistic than he was," Someone will find us."

"What if they don't? What if we're stuck here all night? We'll get really hungry and cold and I don't, but it would still be bad," he said, realising how much he sounded like her in that moment,"Errr ... not that I'm worried or anything."

"Sure," she replied with a smirk.

"How long do you think it'll be before someone finds us?"

"Dunno. Maybe hours," her gaze slowly turned to him, eyes widening," Maybe days."

At his face, she began to laugh, causing him to blush with embarrassment.

"Not funny Rach," he nudged her with him elbow. She grinned in return, bowing her head slightly as she faced the floor.

"Soooo," Finn smiled," What do you wanna do know?"

- glee -

Once Mr Schue had finally got Puck to apologise to Kurt, which took about five minutes, he began to wonder about the other two. Hadn't he just sent them to get a mop?

When Sue had walked into the choir room, her hand on the shoulder of the two teens, he knew that there was going to be trouble.

"I thought these little hooligans were meant to be in detention?" she questioned, staring straight towards him. Finn and Rachel looked pretty guilty, both with flushed faces.

"I sent them to get a mop," he stammered, noticing how none of them had one and that was when he realised what they'd been doing.

Sue took the silence as a reason to start talking," I found some of your little delinquents locked in the janitor's closet. God knows what they would have done if I hadn't found them there at that time. It was only a few minutes away from getting really ugly. Though, luckily, I stopped them in time. You know how teenage boys are. Hormones raging. Seems it's strong enough to lock yourself girlfriend in a closet with you."

"That wasn't what happened," Finn said, his voice desperate, taking a step away from Sue," We got locked in. So to pass the time we thought that we'd..."

"Nice one," Puck smirked, reaching up for a high five, though Finn frowned at his friend.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Mr Schue asked. Both teenagers nodded quickly.

Sue wasn't happy about them getting away with it, and thus pressed on the matter," I suggest that you keep boys and girls separate from now on, William. I thought you would have learned from Quinn. If you want, I'd be happy to take Rachel here to clean all the trophies in my office. Somewhere where she won't be tempted by so much testosterone."

Will frowned," I think I can handle it Sue, but ... thanks for the offer."

"Just trying to do my bit. Better get the floor cleaned quickly though. Wouldn't want Figgins to find you slacking on the job, Eh kids?"

There was a low mumble of speech from Finn, Puck and Kurt, though Rachel stayed silent. As soon as Sue's hand released off her shoulder, her entire body relaxed. Mr Schue gave her and Finn a disappointed look, sighing to himself. This wasn't turning out to be much of a punishment for them," Guys. I need you to keep cleaning. Detention isn't supposed to be fun. You're supposed to be so miserable that you start behaving."

"We do behave!" Rachel frowned, picking up her cloth again. There was still water on the floor, but they'd have to deal with it, and it sort of made the floor clean quicker.

"You have half an hour to finish the floor," Mr Schue told them, checking his watch. They all looked at him like he were crazy. They weren't even half way there yet.

"Uh, this is impossible," Puck announced, groaning loudly, but everyone had began concentrating solely on finishing the job: they did not want to end up doing it tomorrow.

After a while, Finn's arms were beginning to ache and nobody was talking. The only sound was the scrubbing of the floor and the flutter of paper from Mr Schue marking essays. He vaguely noticed Rachel beginning to sing, but the song didn't really ring any bells. Kurt raised his brow, staring at her in disbelief. _Was she really singing Happy Working Song?_ Though her rendition was quite good, she was sixteen and that was from a children's film!

"What are you doing Berry?" Puck had the same look as Kurt, having been forced to watch _Enchanted_ many times by his little sister.

Rachel huffed, annoyed that she'd been interrupted," Well, I was sick of no one talking, so I thought that I'd lighten the mood a little. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, but," he gave her a look," Disney? Come on. We're in High school, not Kindergarten."

She seemed offended by his comment," What do you suggest we sing then?"

Puck frowned, not being able to come up with something on the spot," I don't know, just not _that_."

"I don't see how you can openly criticise my choice in song when you can't even think of one for yourself," she pointed out, completely abandoning the cleaning as she stared at him, expecting an answer.

"I can think of one. It's just taking time," he told her," And anyway, I'm trying to find a song with vocals for _more_ than one person."

Kurt took the pause as his cue to interject with his own suggestion," Well, why don't we sing Hey Jude? It's a classic, so I'm sure you all know the words, and there were four members of the The Beatles ..."

"I like Kurt's idea!" Finn said, before another "discussion" broke out between Puck and Rachel. He waited a second, before singing the first verse.

**Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better**

Puck sang next, his voice different to Finn's, but it was a good different. Mr Schue had now placed his papers down and watched the four wit curiosity.

**Hey Jude don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better**

Rachel's voice drifted through the air as she took her turn, her eyes closing as she sang passionately. She'd loved the song ever since the first time she'd listened to it and relished in any chance that she got to sing it, along or with other people.

**And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
**

Everyone harmonised next, smiles appearing on their faces. They sounded good, really good.

**Da da da da da  
da da da da**

The last person, Kurt sang his solo verse, swaying from side to side as if he could really hear the music.

**Hey Jude don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better**

For the next part, Rachel and Finn sang, grinning at each other. She'd taken hold of his hand with the both of hers, staring at his shining brown eyes.

**So let it out and let it in  
Hey Jude begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you  
****Hey Jude you'll do  
****The movement you need is on your shoulder**

Puck and Kurt joined in now, the four voices mixing together.  
**Da da da da da  
da da da da Yeah**

And for this verse, it was only Kurt and Puck singing.

**Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, Yeah,Yeah,Yeah**

Though everyone began the "na na na na na na, na na na na, na na."

Each smiled as their voices belted around the room. They repeated it over and over, until Mr Schue told them that they still need to finish the floor. But secretly he would have preferred them to keep on singing.

When they had finished cleaning, the detention had ran over about twenty minutes and most of them had received phone calls from their parents by then. Finn had offered to drive Rachel home, seeing as it was beginning to rain and he wanted to spend more time with her.

"So Rach," he smiled," How was your first experience with detention?"

She laughed, " Well, I got my legs covered in three day old slushy, my clothes splashed with water, locked in a closet, found making out by probably the scariest woman alive and then had a sing-a-long to The Bealtes. Yeah, it was definitely an experience, not one that I'm quite sure I can take again."

"Yeah, but tomorrow will be different. It'll be the boring detention where you just have to sit around for an hour. I don't think you'll be able to stop talking," he joked, giving her a grin. Rachel pretended to be offended, flicking her head in the opposite direction to Finn.

"I can stop talking," she informed him, but Finn didn't believe it. The only time she wasn't saying something was when they were kissing.

"We'll have to find out tomorrow."

**Ooh, so now you have to wait for the Tuesday detention. What do you think might happen?**


	2. Tuesday

**I finally got over my writer's block and finished this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be done pretty soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mr Schue arrived for detention, hoping that it would work out better than yesterday. He kept a mental note to keep Kurt and Puck apart ... and Finn and Rachel for that matter, wondering if they'd pull off the same thing as the last detention. When he got to the room, he found all the kids sitting there already, in a deep argument by the sounds of it.

"The sound of Music is a much better musical than Chitty Chitty Bang bang, Kurt. Everyone knows that. The story is a classic, and the music is original pieces," Rachel said, glaring at Kurt.

"Oh please," Kurt began," You wouldn't know a classic if it came and slapped you in the face."

"Kurt," Mr Schue scolded, sending him a warning look. Thinking about it, he should keep Rachel and Kurt apart too," Right guys, I hope that you take this detention seriously. Instead of just having you all sitting around, we're going to straighten this whole mess out. Including talking about why you did what you did."

"But," Puck said, clearly not please by this idea," We already told each other why we did it."

Mr Schue nodded slowly," Yes. You gave the reason, but I'm talking about the feelings that led up to the actions. Understand?"

"Talking about feelings is for wimps," Puck declared, folding his arms and leaning back in the chair, causing it to creak slightly. His words earned him a glare from Rachel, though she didn't say anything, her expression showed a thousand words.

"I can't exactly talk about any of this Mr Schue," Finn admitted.

"Why not?" Mr Schue asked, his forehead creasing as he frowned," I won't make you say anything embarrassing."

Finn sighed," It's not that. It's that I didn't do any pranks, so I have nothing to talk about."

"Then who wrote on your head..."

"I did!" he exclaimed," How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

He was clearly getting frustrated now, so Mr Schue just patted his shoulder, giving him a nod," Okay, Finn. You don't have anything to share but you can listen to the others. I want you to give your own stories, and say how you felt when you were doing each prank."

When none of kids made an effort to move, he encouraged them," Help me move these tables."

"Why?" Rachel frowned, glancing at him like he was talking another language. Mr Schue returned the look," So you can sit in a circle."

Reluctantly, they began moving the desks to the side of the room, placing five chairs in the middle, each taking a seat. Mr Schue sat between Puck and Kurt, hoping that this would turn out for the best. The students stared back at him, each wondering where he'd managed to conjure up this idea, seeing as this was only a detention. Though he wasn't planning on telling them how Emma had suggested it, claiming that it would make them less likely to pull something like this off again. He had his doubts, especially with Puck being there, but was willing to try it out," Right, who wants to go first?"

Rachel ,of course, was the first person to raise their hand, determined to set the story straight for herself.

He sighed," Go ahead Rachel."

"Well, first as everyone knows was Kurt hypnotising us. And with much justification we cut his hair and-"

"No, no Rachel. You're supposed to say how you felt about it. Like, how did you feel when you were hypnotised?"

"To be honest Mr Schue," she said with a frown on her face," I don't even remember what I did when I was hypnotised. So I could hardly say how I felt."

Mr Schue thought for a minute," Then, how did you feel when you found out?"

Now it was Rachel's time to think, a deep concentration in her face. Puck groaned," Get on with it Berry!"

"Shh!" she hushed him," I'm trying to think Puck. Just have patience for once in your life."

He pulled a face, though didn't give her any snide replies. Then a frown came from nowhere, dominating her face," I suppose I was angry at first, as I'd objected to it in the first place and wouldn't think that he'd do something like that to me, and then I was worried that it could have ruined mine and Finn's relationship, what there was of it. Although it never did, there was potential for it, like with Quinn and Puck's."

For the first time, Kurt looked a little guilty, though hid it well," You know I was only trying to help Rachel. "

"How was brainwashing me supposed to help?"

"Rachel, you'd practically been having eye-sex for weeks and the rate at which you two go it would have taken months for any progression in your relationship; By doing what I did, I just quickened the whole process."

She sighed, understanding how he must have thought it was a good idea at the time, though seriously underestimated the effects," What about me and Jesse? Didn't you even consider that?"

"Of course I did," he sounded offended," but I came to realise that that he wasn't good enough for you. And anyway, I was sick of Finn pining over you all the time. Do you know how much earache I got from "Rachel this..." and "Rachel that...""

Both Finn and Rachel blushed, though Kurt kept on talking," So basically, I think it ended out well. And I think that you think it did too. Are you happy?"

"What?" she frowned.

"Are you happy with Finn?" he repeated with a roll of the eyes.

"Of course I am," she obviously didn't see where he was going with this. Kurt sighed," Then I don't know what you're complaining about. I get that you were angry, I would be too, but I helped you out of a relationship you didn't want into one with your dream guy. You should be thanking me!"

Rachel's face was thoughtful," Well, I suppose when you put it that way, it makes sense. But if you ever do that to me again, I will do much worse to you than turn your face orange."

"Rachel," Mr Schue shook his head, disapproving of her threats.

"What about me though Hummel?" Puck began," You screwed up me and Quinn. Twice!"

"What relationship?" Kurt demanded to know.

Puck opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kurt's angry rant," You don't even give her a second glance before going flirting with every other girl you see. No wonder she doesn't want to bring up this baby with you."

"Why, I-"

"Guys," Mr Schue cut across," Why do you all need to argue with each other? It's getting beyond ridiculous now!"

They were all stunned. He hardly ever shouted at them, and thus they weren't used to the anger in his eyes or as he spoke. Each glanced down, realising that he was right, but how were they supposed to just suddenly get along with each other.

"Right, stand up."

With every bit of confusion, they hesitantly rose from their seats, glancing at one another and then back to Mr Schue. He gave a satisfied nod and began moving all of their chair to the side. Rachel frowned," Mr Schue, what are you doing?"

He smiled at her," Partner up."

Finn was immediately by Rachel's side, taking his hand in hers whilst Puck gave Kurt a sneer. This was reciprocated by the other boy. They clearly weren't happy about having to work together and Mr Schue knew this. He glanced towards the couple, who were smiling at each other," Partner up with somebody you don't know all that well."

Nobody moved.

"Alright then," he clasped his hands together," Kurt, you go with ... Finn. Puck and Rachel as the other pair."

It was clear that neither Rachel nor Finn were happy about the new arrangement, though Kurt seemed happy enough. They slowly stood next to their partners, glancing up for further instructions.

"Okay. This is going to help you get more comfortable with each other first. Face opposite your partner and hold hands."

Finn watched with a touch of jealousy as Puck took hold of Rachel's hands, a smirk on his face, whilst he stood in front of Kurt, who grabbed hold of his hands. Finn found it weird how soft Kurt's hands were, thinking that he really need to stop using so much skincare stuff.

"For sixty seconds," Mr Schue said," You're going to look straight into the other's eyes."

"Why?" Finn was _not_ in the mood for this.

Mr Schue gave him a stern look," Because. Your sixty seconds starts now."

Puck stared into Rachel's big brown eyes, smiling. He found it amusing how Finn thought he was going to make a move on her. When honestly, he didn't even think about her that way, surprisingly. She was pretty and everything, but she'd become so much of a friend this past month that he doubted he'd think about her in that way again. Though, it was funny to see Finn jealous, so he wouldn't be admitting his new found friendship any time soon. Mr Schue was walking around them, making sure that they were actually looking into each other's eyes. Rachel laughed, whispering," How do you think this will work?"

"Another one of Mr Schue's crazy ideas?" he grinned.

"I heard that Puck," Mr Schue said from across the room.

Beside them, Finn and Kurt were going through a rather uncomfortable experience. Finn kept glancing at Rachel, which in turn was aggravating Kurt.

"You're supposed to look into my eyes Finn. That's the whole point of the exercise," Kurt sighed, trying to get Fin's full attention. When he did, his look was basically the I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this look.

"This is stupid," he grumbled to himself. Kurt rolled his eyes, glad when Mr Schue said that the minute was up.

"Now, what did you all feel like during that?" he questioned, looking around the room when no one answered," Puck, what about you? Did you feel comfortable?"

He shrugged," I guess so."

"Kurt?"

"I felt irritated that Finn didn't do it properly," he muttered. Mr Schue frowned, looking at the tall boy," Why not?"

He looked guilty, almost ashamed," I just can't do stuff like that with another guy. It's too weird."

Mr Schue nodded," Exactly. That's the answer to your question Rachel. If we don't feel comfortable around each other, how are we supposed to be a real team? If we want to win, we need to appreciate one another and not feel embarrassed about doing things such as looking into someone else's eyes. I'm doing this you you four first because you obviously have some hostilities that you need to sort out. Next exercise."

Finn groaned, wishing that it would just go back to everyone talking about their feelings. Anything was better than this. Mr Schue grabbed one chair, placing it in the middle of the room.

"Could you stand on the chair for me please Rachel?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, though stepped up onto it nonetheless, and glanced down at him," What now?"

"You're going to fall back," it was very blunt. Her eyes widened, string at the three boys who were standing behind her. The only one that she could possibly trust being Finn and sometimes he was clumsy...

"Are you joking? What if they drop me?" she demanded to know.

He gave her a sly smile," Ah, that' it. You have to trust them."

She gave one look at them first, making sure that they were actually there, before screwing her eyes shut and slow leaning backwards. Then, a few seconds later, she felt three pairs of hands on her back and looked to see that they'd managed to catch her, giving out a sigh of relief. They lifted her up so that she was standing.

"Who's next?" Mr Schue looked to the boys. Puck, on a mission to prove that he wasn't scare of anything, went, easily being caught by the three, or more Finn really. The Kurt went, again with no problems, apart from the fact that he complained that they'd crease his new jacket.

Though, as Finn got onto the chair, he felt nervous. For he was the tallest one, and therefore the heaviest. Would they be able to catch him properly?

He let himself fall, automatically feeling their hands of his back and then hearing a grunt from Puck," Dude, when did you get so heavy?"

Though he laughed, just thankful that he hadn't felt the cold floor hit against his back. When he stood up, he saw the three breathless, just grinning at them.

"Did you see how easy that was?" Mr Schue," Trust is one of the most important things in a team. In any relationship. And from now on, I want everybody in the club to trust each other. You four are going to set an example for the rest of the group, right?"

There was a low grumble of words that he couldn't comprehend.

"Right?" he repeated, a little louder this time.

"Yes," they chorused. Mr Schue smiled," Good. Now next-"

"Err, Mr Schue. Detention was over five minutes ago," Rachel pointed out, glancing at the clock. He followed her gaze and sighed," Yeah, you can go home. Well done today guys, except for the arguments, but we'll work it out. We do have three more detentions left after all."

Now the kids groaned in unison. They weren't even half way through it yet. Mr Schue waved as the four left, wondering if Emma was still there. He could use her help on these four and she could help him with some ideas...

**I have something very big planned for the next chapter so if you'll just be patient I promise it will be worth it :)**


	3. Wednesday part I

**Another chapter. I think this is my favourite one so far and it's going to be split into two parts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today, Puck was the last to get to detention, having spent the last ten minutes with Quinn. She fully forgave him now and their relationship was getting much better: he hadn't kissed another girl for four days. That was a record for him.

As he walked into the room, he found Rachel sitting on Finn's lap, completely unaware of Kurt as they shared a kissing session. They didn't even look up when he came into the room. Kurt on the other hand, looked as though he was contemplating suicide, his chin resting on the desk whilst staring ahead grimly. Puck took a seat away from the oblivious couple nearer the front of the room. He hoped that Mr Schue would hurry up as he did _not_ want to have to spend the whole detention like this. He might actually have to have a conversation with Kurt.

Rachel and Finn had now managed to tear themselves apart, but were whispering to each other. He frowned, wondering why all of a sudden they'd started acting like this around other people. Wasn't she the person who just the other day was telling him and Quinn that "it's rude to 'make out' in front of company". Apparently she changed her mind. Soon, he'd had enough of it.

"Can you two stop it?" he growled," Seriously, before I like throw up or something."

Both turned to him, their faces slightly flushed, though Rachel looked a little more angry than Finn did. Kurt mouthed a 'thank you'', glaring at the two as Rachel detached herself from her boyfriend and took a seat next to him instead. It was then that she noticed their teacher's absence," Where's Mr Schue?"

"Clearly not here," Kurt told her, his bad mood obvious. She looked slightly taken aback by though restrained herself from replying to him. The last thing they needed was another argument.

"He's ten minutes late," Finn pointed out, staring at the clock. Puck and Kurt sent him a flare as it to say "We know" so he remained silent after that. All the boys appeared to be completely fine with not saying anything, but Rachel was just bursting to talk, knowing that if she did Kurt would probably rip her throat out.

The lights flickered off for a few seconds, before coming back on and the four shared a look of confusion. Eventually Puck had enough, standing up so fast that his seat flung to the ground," I'm out of here."

Rachel practically ran after him," Noah, please. You'll get yourself into trouble."

"Would it matter if I did?" he questioned. She had hold of his arm, stopping him from walking straight out of the door," Yes. We may get blamed for not stopping you and I think there's already enough damage to my permanent record so sit down."

He frowned at her, knowing that there was a reason other than him getting in trouble. Trust Rachel to think about herself," Sorry Berry. I've got better things to do than sit here in silence. See you losers later."

"Well, where are you going?"a voice came, causing Rachel to jump and, though he would never admit it, Puck too. Their heads snapped around to see a tall man, and he was _very_ tall, with tanned, rugged skin and a shaved head. His dark eyes bore down at the two stood in front on him, but they weren't looking at him. The four pairs of eyes were glued to the weapon in his hands, a deep fear in their eyes. He stepped into the room, forcing Puck and Rachel back," Well, what have we got here then? Detention? You kids got yourself in trouble?"

He spoke with a thick, deep voice, one which sent shivers down Rachel's spine. The mocking tone he used didn't help it either, accompanied by his smirk. None of the four kids could muster up any courage to speak, not even Puck, and found themselves just staring at him, mouths wide open. Rachel was slowly retreating towards Finn, her gaze directed in front her.

"Who are you?" Kurt managed to say, trying his best to make his voice threatening and brave. The man raised his brow, taking another step forward," I don't think that's important little boy. I'm here to do a job, so you brats better do as I say, or else."

No one dared to question what the 'or else' meant, or Rachel, Finn and Kurt thought that none of them would ask.

"Or else what?" they all shot Puck a look, wondering what on Earth possessed him to ask that. Was he blind? Did he not see the huge gun that the man was carrying?

However, the man just gave him a smirk," You think you're big and tough boy? Trying to impress your friends? Don't be stupid."

As the man spoke, his fingers tapped against the metal of the gun, the amusement dancing in his eyes and Puck actually looked scared. The mysterious man opened his mouth to speak again. None of the four knew what to expect.

"Hey guys, get in here!"

Almost instantly, two more men appeared. One much shorter, probably even smaller than Rachel, with most of his body tattooed. That included his bald head. He sneered at the four, showing off his rotten teeth. The next was similar to the first, though with iron grey hair and there was something about his beady eyes which unnerved the teenagers. Especially when he was holding his gaze on them. All four of them noticed that they too carried weapons.

"Look what I found," the first announced proudly, gesturing towards them. By this time, Rachel had reached Finn and now held onto his hand for dear life, wanting to cry. Puck had also seen sense and began walking nearer the other three, guessing that it would be safer there. He felt someone take his hand and looked down to see it was Rachel. With a small smile, he gave it a reassuring squeeze and returned his attention to the three men, who were whispering amongst themselves. That was never a good sign.

"Right kiddies," the bald one mocked, clasping his hands together," everybody stand up. Come on, hurry up."

Finn and Kurt nervously got to their feet, their legs feeling like jelly. The man used his gun to point to the front of he classroom," Stand there in a line."

They did so, their eyes not leaving the guns. The men were now smiling, though they seemed more menacing than friendly. Once in the line, the man began pacing back and forth, eyeing each one.

"Now, what do we do with you lot. We could just dispose of you, like we did the others."

"What others?" Rachel cried, eyes wide. This earned a laugh, the man giving her a patronising pat on the head," Don't worry your little head. I'm sure we'll find some use for you. But, if not..."

Rachel gulped, feeling sick. And Finn looked like he was about to tear him limb from limb," Don't touch Rachel."

"Excuse me?" came the reply.

He tried to speak twice, but nothing seemed to work, so Puck helped him," He _said_, don't touch Berry."

"Oh, and ... why not?" he glanced from Finn to Rachel," Protecting our territory, are we?"

Even though had no idea what that meant, it still got him angry and Kurt had to pull him back before he hit the guy. He noticed how the one with grey hair had vanished, l the other messing with something inside his jacket pocket.

"Tie them up," he ignored Finn's outburst of rage and stepped back so the other man could tie their hands together. Rachel let go of Finn and Puck's hands, feeling the rope being tightly sealed around her wrists.

"I bet you want to know what's going on," the bald man paced once more, the gun resting daintily on his shoulder," You're probably scared, worried, anxious...angry (he glanced at Finn) but we don't want to hurt you. We just need your help."

Kurt spoke, his voice quivering," With what?"

"Aww, where's the fun in telling you? Don't you like surprises?"

"No," Rachel answered darkly, her eyes fixed on his. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Again, his reply was full of taunting," Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it. It's unfair I know, but that's life. Now stand against the wall. I don't want any of you doing something that you're not supposed to."

They did as they were told, the threat still looming in their minds. The other man returned, giving a nod to his colleagues, who grinned in return.

"Let's see if you have any use to us then," he glanced to Rachel," Ladies first."

She remained in the spot. For once she had attention that she didn't crave and felt utterly paralysed. She felt his hand grasp her arm, pulling her towards the door, when she heard Finn cry out," I said, don't touch her!"

All the men laughed in unison and Rachel was flung back into the line, where Finn instead was grabbed.

"I guess he couldn't wait until his turn," the elder man joked, at the same time having to put up with his resisting.

"Let go of me," Finn struggled.

"Finn dude," Puck said," He's got a gun. Stop being an idiot."

"I will if he lets me go!"

Rachel was almost crying, and Kurt was probably still in shock, though slightly felt like slapping Finn and telling him to shut up. Still, the boy wriggled in the man's grasp, his face turning red with anger.

"You know what to do," the bald man smirked and Finn was led out of the room, yelling and screaming. Rachel now took that as her cue to bring on the water works.

"Where are you taking him?" she demanded to know," If you hurt him I'll-"

"You'll what? I doubt you could hurt a fly," he sneered," Now, you three don't move and maybe you won't have to suffer the same fate as your friend."

Kurt glanced at Rachel, who had basically broken down, with Puck trying to soothe her. Reluctantly, he patted her back in an attempt to be comforting," He'll be fine Rachel. Please don't cry."

She turned to face him, her face flushed from the fresh tears," They're going to hurt him."

"Rachel," Puck tried," you need to stay positive... for Finn. Can you do that?"

"I-I guess so," she hiccuped, the tears slowly stopping, but her whole body was still shaking. Kurt and Puck shared a look. One that meant they could ignore their mutual disliking of each other and just focus on making Rachel calm once more. As he watched her, staring absently ahead with watery eyes, Kurt suddenly felt a wave of anger wash over him, as did Puck. No one was allowed to make Rachel cry except him, and these men, whoever they were, had crossed the line.

"What do you want from us?" Kurt said sharply, narrowing his eyes.

The man looked up from his conversation, a look of annoyance on his face. He waved his hand about as he spoke, the tip of the gun moving as he did," Look kid, I already said that we're not gonna tell you, so don't bother, okay?"

Kurt didn't give up," You can't hold us against out own will! And where have you taken Finn?"

" I don't wanna hurt you," he was now very close to Kurt," but if you keep talking to me like that I might have to. Now don't say another word or I'll make sure that you're friend gets a lot worse than he already is."

At this, Rachel let out another wail, hiding her face in her hands. Kurt frowned deeply, finding that she was causing him to become more emotional too. Puck attempted to hug her, though with his hands tied together found that that was a very difficult thing to do indeed. Instead, he let her lean against his shoulder as the tears came.

- glee -

Finn really hated this man as he forced him through the corridors and he hoped that someone could hear his screaming, as his throat was hurting already and he'd give up soon enough. Still on a high of anger, he released it all through flailing his limbs about, hoping that it would hit the man, though it didn't work.

"Calm down Finn," he heard a voice say. One which he thought he'd never hear again. Now completely motionless, he realised that the man had let go of him and was now bearing down with a wide smile that appeared ... _friendly_. When he looked straight ahead, he saw Mr Schue with a look of amusement on his face.

"Wha-I-uh...I'm so confused."

**Ooh, cliffhanger. Wondering what has happened? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out fully.**

**The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will be up. **


	4. Wednesday part II

**So all the reviews are saying that you're all either confused or shocked. That's exactly how you were supposed to feel so I'm very happy about that :) I tried to update as soon as possible but I have three other stories that I have to work on whilst beginning to plan out a new one. It's pretty hectic, also whilst doing school work as well.**

**Anyway, enough of me going on and on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn's gaze wandered from the grey haired man to Mr Schue, who were smiling at each other. This was the guy who was just dragging him out of a room talking to his _teacher_. Was Finn imagining it all? He stared at the two with his face full of confusion, features scrunching up as he tried to think of a possible explanation for all of this.

"Would you tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked, not wanting it to have come out so harshly, but Mr Schue seemed to understand his feelings. He smiled, gesturing towards the man," This is Gary. One of the guys who I used to go to school with."

He nodded at Finn, who still felt as though that didn't clear up anything. The man started to take the rope from his wrist, something which he was thankful for, but that was overruled by his huge sense of utter confusion. Mr Schue was alive and really happy. Why hadn't he come to the detention?

Mr Schue proceeded," he was in the army, but now he's retired and he spends his time teaching people of how to work together, like he did when he was in the army.

Nope. Finn definitely wasn't seeing any sense here.

"I asked him to come today so that you were all forced into a situation of desperation and clearly fear. Then maybe you could put your problems aside and help each other."

The realisation dawned on Finn, who smiled sheepishly," Oh." He looked towards Gary," Sorry for being so violent back there before. I have anger problems...sometimes."

"It's fine," the man smiled," I get that all the time. It's not an easy job, you know."

"If it was meant to get us to work together," Finn enquired, the confused look returning," then why did you take me out of the room?"

Gary laughed," I was afraid that you were gonna lose it. You wouldn't even let anyone go near the girl."

Finn let a small smile play on his lips, finding himself laughing along until he remembered that Rachel, Puck and Kurt still had no idea that this was all an act. They'd be terrified.

"Come on Finn, we better go and check on the others," Mr Schue patted him on the back.

"I don't think they're going to be too happy with you, especially Rachel..."

Mr Schue smiled," I'm prepared for the worst."

- glee -

The three now sat with their back's against the wall, following the orders of the men. Rachel wasn't crying any more and instead just looked angry, glaring at the men with an icy stare.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?" Puck dared to ask," You don't think they'll kill us...do you?"

"They said that they'd killed before," Kurt replied quickly and without emotion. He tried not to think about which people they possibly could have killed, though his mind wasn't co-operating and he wondered whether Mr Schue was okay. He, after all, didn't come to detention today. Did that mean that...?

Kurt instantly shook his head, trying to rid the thought. Like he'd told Rachel, they have to stay positive. Speaking of Rachel, he glanced down to see how she was doing. He wasn't sure of whether she had been listening to them or not and didn't exactly think it would be the best idea to start a conversation with her about death. This was Rachel Berry and she _would_ over react.

His mind wandered back to Finn, hoping that he was just still alive. Finn was his brother now and it would be horrible if something bad happened to him. How did this this day end up like this? They'd been sat down for at least thirty minutes, whilst the men seemed to be having a disagreement amongst themselves. He hoped that it wasn't over what was to become of him, Puck and Rachel.

Puck felt the weight of Rachel's head against his shoulder and he was unsure of whether she was still upset or not as he couldn't see her face. He heard her sniff quietly to herself, reaching her hands up to wipe her eyes one at a time.

"I'm so scared," she whispered just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"It's all gonna be fine," he reassured her, but inside he was scared too. He'd never ever admit it of course because Puck never got scared by anyone or anything. He tried not to think about his mum and sister, as even he would find himself upset about it.

Kurt disrupted the silence that had fallen upon them again,"If I die-"

"Don't say that," Rachel said, almost pleaded. He held up a finger to hush her," If I die," he said slowly," I need to admit something... I-I don't hate you Rachel. I know I sometimes have been hard on you and your hideous dress sense."

Her frown deepened, but she held back from saying anything, seeing how he had something else to say," And I've learned over the year that you actually can be bearable...sometimes. You actually have a pretty good voice too."

Through her watery eyes, she gave a tiny smile," I am very talented bu- but I guess that doesn't matter any more. I doubt we'll be okay after this."

"Don't talk like that Rachel," Puck said sternly," We have to stay hopeful."

She didn't reply, so Puck took it as an opportunity to share some discoveries with the two," And I think you should know that I may make out to not like either of you. I guess I didn't used to, but now I sort of...do. You'll never be my best friends, so don't get any ideas, but_ if_ I die, it'd be better to die with two of my _friends_. I guess I'm sorry for throwing you in the dumpster too, and all the slushies."

Kurt and Rachel both stared at Puck. Did those words really just come from his mouth? It sounded so unlike him that neither could properly believe it. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, jumping slightly when she heard the next voice.

"Get up now!"

The three on them were on their feet in an instant, finding the men only about a foot away, their weapons pointing directly at them.

"Now, have you got any last words before you die?"

Rachel gulped, looking from Puck to Kurt,"I'm sorry...for everything. For every time I didn't let you have a solo in glee or for when I have used you for my own selfish reasons, like getting a bad reputation."

Puck smiled at the memory, with it quickly disappearing when the gun was shoved into his chest," What are _you_ so happy about?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, sending Rachel a tiny smile. She had tears in her eyes and he gently brushed his hand across hers in a comforting gesture. Kurt did the same, though he was staring straight ahead, trying to hide his fear from them. As the gun was slowly lifted up, being aimed, they each shut their eyes, not wanting to watch it happen to their friends.

"I have to say, I'm very impressed guys."

"Mr Schue?" Kurt said in disbelief, his eyes shooting open. He glanced around the room, seeing the man in question leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. He blinked, unsure of whether this was real or his mind playing some cruel joke on him. Rachel and Puck joined him, all with their mouths hanging wide open," I thought you were ... you were-"

"Dead?" he finished," Nope. I'm completely alive and healthy."

Rachel wanted to say something, but found herself completely incapable of speaking. It was Puck who demanded answers first," I don't wanna sound rude, but would care explaining what the hell is going on!"

Things clicked into place in Kurt's mind," This was you! You set up up."

"Alright, I admit it. I did organise this whole thing."

"I don't understand. Why did you get three men to keep us hostage for an hour? And why do they have guns?" Puck pointed towards the huge weapons, clearly irritated.

The bald man smiled," They're fake."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Kurt said angrily towards the men, who had now retreated backwards, sitting on the desks as he watched the scene before him. Mr Schue stepped into the room, leaving the doorway free so that Finn and Gary could enter. Rachel's eyes widened at the sigh of her boyfriend completely unharmed," Finn!"

She practically ran up to him, going to wrap her arms around his neck but struggling as her wrists were still bound. He smiled at her,"let me help you with that."

"I was so worried about you," she told him as her hands were freed and immediately grabbed his face, kissing him deeply, glad to just be near him again. When she pulled away, he had a dopey smile on his face.

"We're waiting Mr Schue!" Kurt tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at their teacher.

"Ahh yes," he smiled, much to their annoyance," Well, what do you want to know first?"

Puck sighed," We want to know why!"

"Yes," Rachel agreed," Even I'm having trouble understanding what the point of this whole fiasco was..."

Mr Schue laughed, shaking his head slightly," Haven't you figured it out yet? Think about it guys...you've all been forced into an incredibly emotional situation, thinking that this was the end... you'd be more willing to reveal your true feelings towards each other. It was a fully proof plan really. I was very proud of it."

"You made us think that we were going to die just so we'd say how we felt about each other?" Rachel said angrily. She knew that Mr Schue sometimes came up with extreme ways to solve things, but this was just ridiculous.

"Yes," he smiled," and you're all very welcome."

"We didn't say thank you," Kurt said sourly," Will someone please untie my hands?"

Him and Puck had the rope removed from their hands, rubbing the skin on their wrists with a bitter look on their faces. Rachel joined them in this, folding her arms across her chest. Mr Schue was beginning to think that this may not have been the best approach to tackle their problems with each other.

"You have some nerve Mr Schue," Puck told him, his features showing just how annoyed he was.

"I know that you're still a bit shocked, but you'll realise that this has helped you all. You all know what you think of each other now, right?"

Finn nodded in agreement with Mr Schue," He's right. Now you can actually get along in glee."

"We got along anyway," Kurt said defensively," Or, we could be civil around one another."

"Exactly. And even though we sometimes had slight disagreements, was this really the right way to go about it? Do you know how scared I was? I thought that Finn was dead," Rachel explained. Mr Schue sighed," That's how you were supposed to feel Rachel."

She pouted once more, not bothering to reply.

"Actually," Puck began," I think Mr Schue has a point. Yes, it was a stupid idea," he glared at him," but it did help us. I mean, we're not exactly that nice to each other in glee and around school."

Neither Kurt nor Rachel spoke in return, as they knew that he was right, though were both too stubborn to admit it. In the end, Rachel sighed," I suppose you're right."

Mr Schue gave a satisfied nod.

"We better get going," Gary began," We have work to do elsewhere"

"Thanks for helping us out," Mr Schue gave him a nod of acknowledgement. The other two men followed him out of the door, the eldest stopping to give the kids a final reminder," Don't forget about what you all said to each other today."

"You heard us?" Rachel frowned. He grinned nervously," Well, you weren't the quietest of people. That's beside the point though. You have the truth out there. Embrace it."

And he gave them all a cheeky wink before disappearing through the doorway. They all stared at it for a few seconds, thinking about what he'd said. He'd told them to embrace the truth. That implied that they should just all be friends with each other. Real friends. Like actually talking to each other in public without coming out with any snide comments.

"So..." Finn began, slightly overwhelmed by how deep in concentration the other three had become. He glanced to Mr Schue who just shrugged in return , looking the same way that Finn felt at that moment.

"Well, you guys better be getting home," he said," don't worry. Tomorrow's detention will not be as eventful as today's."

"I better hope not," Rachel told him, grabbing her bag and taking hold of Finn's hand. They walked out together as Kurt and Puck slowly followed.

"You want a lift home Rach?" Finn asked and she nodded with a smile. Puck stood on he other side of Puck," You better be offering me one home too Finnessa."

"What happened to your own car?" he replied with a frown.

He shrugged," My mum's broke so she's borrowing mine."

"Did I say you could offer people lifts in my car?" Kurt raised his brow, hands on hips when Finn sent him a pleading look. They reached the car and, with a sigh, Kurt unlocked it," Get in losers."

"I call shot gun!" Puck climbed inside, leaving Rachel and Finn to get in the back, not that they were complaining. The car ride was silent as first, until the couple began whispering things to each other and giggling. It was like a repeat of detention all over again.

"If you two are going to do that, at least do it loud enough so we can hear!" Kurt told them grumpily.

Rachel laughed, leaning forward between the two front seats," I was just telling Finn how glad I was that he's okay. You both know how I was a little upset..."

"A little?" Puck smirked, turning to Finn and whispering," she was hysterical."

She playfully smacked at his arm, leaning back into Finn's arms. He smiled at her," I would be exactly the same if it was the other way around."

"What is it with you two and being all mushy?" Kurt questioned to himself, loud enough for them to hear," Give it a rest or I might have to keep you separated."

Finn grinned, giving her a small squeeze.

"Can you believe that Mr Schue did that?" Puck asked, leaning against the window as he looked to the other three for reactions. He was going to mention about how scared he felt but then realised that that probably wouldn't be the best thing for his image and kept quiet. Kurt frowned," I know. I didn't expect him of all people to pull something like that off. Despite it having quite good outcomes."

"What do you mean?" frowned Puck.

With a sigh, Kurt explained," Like that man said. We all know the truth," he said the next bit with a smirk," _friend_."

Puck groaned, catching the same expression from Finn and Rachel," I thought we were going to die, okay?"

Rachel leaned forward once more, ignoring Puck's annoyed expression as he sulked in his seat," So, you really think that I'm talented?"

"Yes," he said unwillingly," Now, never speak to me about that again."

She could only be silent for another moment," How talented would you say I am on a scale of one to ten?"

"Do you want to walk Rachel?" he frowned. Silently, she rejoined Finn and Puck just laughed.

"So," Kurt began," What happens now?"

Finn looked confused," With what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, though it didn't have the required effect as he was facing forward anyway. Through rearview mirror he could see Finn and Rachel, Finn frowning with confusion and to the side he could see Puck with exactly the same expression," We all know our true feelings...," he paused, trying to think of the right words to say," are we all, like, friends now?"

The question caught them all off guard. Of course Finn and Rachel were friend, well more than that, but none of the other's really knew what to say. They'd put up with each other willingly but friends implied that you spend time with each other outside of school and glee. Rachel took a deep breathe before speaking, a smile creeping onto her face," I suppose we are."

Finn smiled at this, finding this new revelation extremely pleasing. It would be easier when Rachel came over to his house now and even when (if) Puck came over. He hadn't even been to his new house yet.

"Your stop Rachel," Kurt said, slowing in front of her house. She slung her bag over her shoulder, giving Finn a quick peck on the lips, though he pouted straight afterwards. With a giggle, she climbed out of the car, shouting as she went," Bye Noah, Kurt. Thanks for the ride. Call me tonight Finn."

He nodded," Bye Rach."

"See you Rachel."

"Laters Berry."

As she opened her front door, she found herself grinning from ear to ear. Her dad came down the stairs," Have a good say at school honey?"

She laughed, thinking of all the things she could have told him and stuck with keeping it simple. If her dads knew about the detention, he'd probably sue the school," I had a wonderful day."

He smiled back, obviously her good mood contagious. One day she'd have to thank Mr Schue for this, after making him feel incredibly guilty about it of course.

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers. It's the most I've ever received for one chapter so I'm pretty chuffed about that. I hope to get this story up to thirty five reviews for this chapter. Maybe I'm being ambitious, but oh well :)**


	5. Thursday

**Arghhh! Glee is back in only a few hours! Are you stoked or are you stoked?**

**Enjoy!**

On that day, Mr Schue was the last to enter, placing his things on the desk in a mess and turning to look at the four students. They were silent. Deadly silent. And seemed to have congregated in the middle of the room, each giving him a glare in turn. He felt uncomfortable under the united glare they'd produced and avoided looking into their eyes, instead taking a seat at his desk.

"Nice of you to show up today, "Kurt commented, running his hand along his fringe slowly and keeping his face emotionless.

He rolled his eyes, knowing that it was childish, but he had hoped that the kids themselves would be mature enough to forget what had happened yesterday. Of course he felt guilty about it! Why couldn't they just accept that?

The sound of footsteps near the door caught all of their attention and they looked to see Sue, Jacob standing in front of her, looking like he was about to pee himself. Rachel and Finn, despite themselves, actually felt sympathy for him, having been in the same situation a few days ago. He gulped before glancing up at the scary woman who was currently giving Mr Schue a stony glare, "I brought your little group a friend. Maybe they can bond over the assaults they have on their criminal records."

"They don't have criminal records, "Mr Schue defended them with a frown, "and what did he do that's so bad?"

"He was spying," she began casually, "in my cheerios locker room. It's the third time I've caught him this week and still he keeps coming back. I thought that he'd fit right in here. Among the arsonists and burglars…"

Mr Schue gave her an incredulous nose before sighing; pinching the bridge of his nose, "take a seat Jacob." The boy squirmed away from her, taking the free seat next to Rachel and sending a smile in her direction. In return, she gave him a disgusted look and shuffled closer to Finn, who took hold of her hand before sending a warning glare to the boy.

Sue had an amused expression on her face as she silently watched Mr Schue. He, on the other hand, had no idea what she was doing and gave her an expectant expression.

"Right, "she smirked, "I've done my job. Hope you kids have fun. You know, if it was up to me, I would have had you hanging from the flag pole for a whole week, but apparently that's illegal now."

She was stopped before she could go on, "bye Sue."

With a nod and a mocking wave, she strolled away from the door, leaving the teenagers staring at it with confused looks. Why was Coach Sylvester so mean?

Shaking his head, Mr Schue picked up the huge pile of Spanish papers and began the laborious task of marking them. The four teenagers exchanged a glance, all seeming to thing the same thing.

Why was he making it a normal detention?

For the other three, they had done nothing that they were supposed to, well maybe cleaning the floor, though that did take hours. But, now, Mr Schue was just sitting there and not bothering to do anything. None of them knew why they felt the urge to be active. Well, all except Rachel who _always_ felt that urge. They frowned: he was just being a normal teacher and they didn't like it. He cut them slack because, they didn't really know. Because they were in glee club? Likely.

"Mr Schue, "Puck ruined the silence, "what are you doing?"

The man in question furrowed his brow in confusion, "I'm…marking my papers?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "well duh, but, I mean, shouldn't we be doing one of those stupid team building things?"

"You _want_ to do one? You've just said that they were stupid," Mr Schue was having trouble getting his head around it, especially since it was Puck who was saying these words. Glancing at the others, they seemed pretty up for the idea too. Well, Jacob was staring at Rachel but everyone else appeared interested. He sighed, "honestly guys, I think that we just need a normal detention. Less drama, you know?"

"I agree with Noah," Rachel began, "we should use our time wisely instead of sitting idle by." With a smile, she faced Puck, "what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well-"

Mr Schue cut across, wondering when the detention had been taken over by them. Were they even listening to what he was saying? "I already said that that's it. Is it difficult to just sit quietly for, "he checked his watch, "forty minutes?"

"Yes, "Finn grimly.

Mr Schue shook his head, somehow believing Finn. Although he thought that it would probably be Rachel who would have the hardest time being quiet, from what he'd seen from her anyway. He sighed, not really in the mood for any arguments and he knew that, if he said no, there would be uproar from them. "Fine," he mumbled, "go ahead with your idea Puck?"

Puck stood up, gazing at his "audience", "so, we've been doing all these things that involve helping each other and cr- things like that. I think that we should get all of our feelings out with the truth. I suggest that we partner up, and then right a pros and cons list for our partner before showing it to them. That way, we'll know exactly what we've done wrong."

"That's a stupid idea, "Finn complained, not happy about the writing bit. Couldn't they just tell each other?

A scowl slid onto Puck's face, "I'd like to see you come up with something better Finnessa." No reply.

He noticed Rachel stand up to, smiling broadly, "I think that it's a wonderful thought, especially considering that it's Noah who suggested it. And as an aspiring star, I will find the criticisms most helpful. Erm…which pairing did you think would be best?" Puck frowned, not really having thought that far.

"I guess," he tried to think rationally. He and Rachel got along, as she did with Finn, so it only made sense to put her with Kurt, "you and Kurt would be good. And then me and Finn."

Finn grumbled, making his distaste obvious. Kurt hid his complaints well and rested his chin on his hand before pouting. Rachel and Puck turned to face Mr Schue, who just shrugged, "go ahead." He didn't think it was a bad idea, especially since it was Puck who's suggested it and, honestly, he didn't want to spend the whole hour in detention with the four of them just staring at him silently.

Jacob frowned, "what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep your damn mouth closed or I'll throw you in the dumpster tomorrow," Puck threatened, not wanting to have to deal with Jacob. That kid was really annoying.

"How about you just observe?" Mr Schue said more calmly that the previous speaker, sending him a warning glare. Jacob nodded, and it wasn't clear whether he was happy or not about it. They carried on regardless.

Each drew a notebook from their bag. Well, except for Puck who just snatched some paper from Rachel's before she had time to protest and then "borrowed" one of her pens. She was adamant that she did not want it back at the end. He watched as she wrote at the speed of light, filling the page in a matter of minutes, and slowly looked down to his empty page. He wrote pros and cons on either side of the page, underlining the two words scruffily. Despite it being his idea, he found himself stuck. Should he write important or meaningful things, which he didn't like the sound of, or just normal things that he liked and disliked about Finn? Puck decided on the latter. Rachel would do the more detailed response and he thought that maybe they needed to balance things out a little.

Surprisingly, it was Finn who announced that he was finished first and leaned back smugly. Puck glanced to the list he'd prepared. It was tiny, or "pitiful" as Rachel had said, but still very Finn-like. He never was one to elaborate too much and that's what he liked about him. Realising he'd just found a reason for the pros, he quickly scrawled it onto the paper.

"I'm finished," Rachel beamed, "and I believe that my list-"

"Some of us are still trying to work here," Kurt snapped, adding "talks too much" to his list. Was it going to make Rachel upset that he'd given her more cons than pros? Probably, but then maybe she'd work on it and stop annoying him. She frowned, though didn't say anything else and smiled towards Finn. Meanwhile, Jacob had slowly managed to etch closer to her and was fumbling with something inside his jacket pocket. A little confused, she gave him a quizzing look before returning her attention to the others.

Kurt slowly placed down his pen, checking over what he'd written, "okay, I'm done. Read carefully Rachel, you may actually learn something about yourself." He handed her the list over, very cautiously as he knew that she wasn't going to like the majority of the things on there. With a large grin, she thrust hers into his hands and began reading her own.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Puck silently slide the sheet of paper before Finn, snatching the list from the taller boy's hands whilst he pretended not to be interested in what was on the sheet. It was clear that he was.

Curiosity was burning inside him and he glanced to Rachel once more, seeing as her facial expression changed from happy (reading the pros) to slightly concerned (moving onto the cons) and shock/anger (probably upon getting about halfway down the cons. He specifically remembered writing "sometimes I just was to lock you up in a cupboard somewhere so that I don't have to listen to you.") It was harsh he knew, but this could be the only chance he got to express these feelings to her. Her mouth was hanging open, poised to attack at any moment and so he took this as the best time to actually start reading what she'd given him. Of course, it was two long paragraphs, in neat writing and she'd even put a gold star next to her name. He rolled his eyes and began to read.

Everyone had expected the outburst to be from Rachel, seeing as she was the temperamental drama queen of the group, so you could imagine everyone's shock when Finn yelled, "I do _not_ have anger problems!" His expression was one of complete shock. He knew as a fact that sometimes he could get a little angry, but he didn't like someone claiming it's something that they didn't like about him. And perhaps it didn't help that he was shouting when he said it, highlighting said "anger problems."

He glanced around them all, seeing that they were now staring at him from his reaction, including Mr Schue.

"Finn," Rachel, still looking a bit upset, placed a hard on his shoulder, "you're not helping the situation by yelling. I think Noah was just trying to say how…occasionally you may let your feelings get the better of you." She said it nicely enough, but he knew that she was just letting him down easily.

"I never do that," he denied, "when was the last time I got angry?"

A shifty silence fell upon them. No one wanted to be the one to tell him that that situation happened not even a week ago.

Mr Schue took this as a time to cut into the conversation, placing his hand on Finn's shoulder, "Finn, come on, it's only one comment. Don't get offended. The point of this is to listen to what other people say you could try to improve. You're not supposed to just get lots of praise."

"Though some people would've liked that, "Kurt added, glancing over to Rachel who frowned at him in return or more scowled at him.

Finn was still pretty annoyed and tried to grab his list back from Puck, though Puck resisted and growled, "what're you doing frankenteen?"

"I need to add something onto it. Give me the list back!" he retorted angrily.

Standing up, Puck pulled it from his grasp and placed it behind him, "it's too late to do that now. Just let me finish reading it. What's your problem man?"

A frustrated grunt left Finn's mouth as he too stood up, looking down at Puck, "you're my problem!"

From the sidelines, a horrified Rachel and Kurt watched whilst Mr Schue tried to place himself between the two, who were staring at each other, and Jacob was also caught in the middle, too scared to even move.

"What have I done?" Puck held his hands up in a half shrug, trying to make himself look taller and more dominant though nothing could match Finn's height. Mr Schue tried to push them apart, but they kept coming back together, squaring up to each other.

Still, they kept their voices raised, "you know what you've done. For one, it's your fault that I'm here in the first place and grounded for two weeks! And you find it easy to point out my bad parts. What about yours Puck? You're the one who got my ex-girlfriend pregnant and then dated my girlfriend just to make Quinn jealous! Yeah, I did notice that." Finn gave an exasperated sigh, practically steaming. The only time they'd seen him this angry before was when he found out that he wasn't Beth's father, and that had ended up with him punching Puck in the face. No one wanted that outcome today.

Puck too found himself aggravated. Weren't him and Finn already friends again? Where had all of this come from?

"Dude, I thought that we were cool?" he half asked.

"We were," Finn snapped, holding up the paper, "until you wrote this. I bet you came up with the idea of writing these stupid lists just so that you could insult me."

Mr Schue tried once more, "guys, why don't we ju-"

Loud, mocking laughs came from Puck, "I don't need to come up with things to insult you. I can do it whenever I want. I'm Puck."

Finn pushed him, "you can't do it whenever you want. That's not cool man. Friends aren't supposed to do that." He was a little embarrassed with saying "friends" as they unusually referred to each of as "bros" instead.

"Yeah, well," Puck copied his actions cockily, "I thought you said that we weren't friends."

Next it was Rachel who tried, "look, I think that we should all calm down. Take dee-"

"Can it Berry."

"Don't talk to Rachel like that," Finn was outraged.

Puck shrugged, showing that he didn't care what Finn thought, "or what?"

Mr Schue was still trying not to let the situation escalate any more than it already did, though was being completely ignored by both boys and sighed loudly. Before anyone could react, Finn practically jumped at Puck and caught him head in an arm lock so it was easier to repeatedly hit. There were two sets of arms flailing and Jacob, who had somehow ended up entangled in the middle let out a loud yelp. There was lots of shouting from everyone as they all aimed to get a different outcome. Kurt, not at all wanting to get his clothes ruined, yelled for them to stop, as did Rachel, though she was more concerned about their welfare. Mr Schue was trying to pull Finn off Puck, which was harder than the last time and Jacob was just plain petrified. The two boys were shouting insults at each other.

"Lima loser!" Puck started.

"Manwhore!"

"Freak!"

"Enough!" growled Mr Schue and the whole room fell silent once more, much to Rachel and Kurt's relief. Jacob squired from between the two, in the process the machine that he'd been hiding in his jacket pocket falling onto the floor. Their eyes followed it and they all turned to him suspiciously.

It was Finn that picked it up, turning it between his fingers. The box was unrecognisable to him and so, he asked, "what is it?"

Rachel took a step closer, examining it closely as she took it from his. An 'o' formed at her mouth and she narrowed her eyes at Jacob, "care you explain why you've been rerecording us?"

"What the hell?" Puck exclaimed, grabbing Jacob by the collar, "what's wrong with you?"

"Puck! No more violence, "Mr Schue scolded, taking the recorder from Rachel and observing it for himself, as if not sure whether he believed her or not. She did have a tendency to over react occasionally and part of him didn't want to think that they had been recorded, or more why they had been.

His suspicions were clarified as he identified the object. "Well," he raised his brow at Jacob, who was nervously ringing his fingers together, "are you going to tell us or not?"

"I could beat it out of him if you want," Puck volunteered and Mr Schue immediately shook his head. He advanced Jacob, circling him.

"We need an answer."

"Coach Sylvester," he spurted out, stammering as he did. Finn's brows furrowed in confusion, but he didn't say anything, though he and Rachel did share a look. Jacob continued, "she said that if I didn't do this for her, then she'd destroy my blog."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "that wouldn't have been a huge loss to the world."

"Why did she want you to record us?" Kurt questioned. Even he couldn't understand why she'd done this. He knew that Sue could be a bit deranged sometimes but this was going over the line.

With a frown, Jacob continued, "I can't tell you."

Mr Schue knew that he should have expected something like this. Sue wasn't exactly happy that the kids had only received a week of detention for their "super slushie" and this was probably just another of her plans to get him in trouble. He tried to be encouraging towards the boy, "she won't know if you do. She can't keep her eye on everything."

"Oh can't I?" she appeared, strangely as if right on cue. How did she do that? She had a satisfied smile on her lips as she advanced nearer the group, noticing the recorder in Mr Schue's hand, "I see that you found my little toy."

"I don't appreciate you spying on us," he tried to remain calm but she made his blood boil so much. It was actually pretty scary how much sometimes.

She didn't seem bothered by his threatening tone, "and you think I appreciate you flaunting your hair in front of me all day?" With a sly smile, she continued, "and I was only trying to show you up for letting your criminals not actually get punished in detention…like they're supposed to.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Well William, it had come to my attention that you've been treating it like a place where you can all play your little games, go wandering about in the hallways and cupboard (Finn and Rachel looked embarrassed at this point), sing songs and play stupid army games. Well, I'm going to bust you Schuester, and hopefully the kids will get a week of my kind of detention."

All of the teenagers gulped, minus Puck, though he did look more than scared. They'd all scene how ruthless she was at cheerios practice, so how bad would she be at an actual punishment?

Mr Schue shook his head, "you're unbelievable Sue!"

They could see where this was going. A typical Sue/Will argument and the kids had endured many. Due to the fact that the two became so engrossed in their own bickering, they didn't notice the five slowly leaving the room before detention was even over.

"I feel terrible for leaving earlier than intended," Rachel admitted, clinging onto Finn's arm.

Puck rolled his eyes, "do you ever get in trouble Berry? I mean, seriously, this goody two shoes act is getting old."

She scoffed and turned her attention back to Finn, "I can't believe that you got into a fight. You too Noah." Finn had the decency to look guilty, unlike Puck who yet again just shrugged, much to her annoyance. She proceeded, "I want you to apologise immediately."

Unwillingly, Finn did as she said, "I'm sorry…for punching you and stuff."

He was about to snap something back, but catching the stern look from Rachel, he though better of it, "yeah…me too. And I guess for telling Be- Rachel to can it." Satisfied, she nodded and smiled widely.

"Now, don't you feel much better?"

"No," they replied in unison.

Kurt, unusually quiet today, spoke up, "face it Rachel, that's the best you're going to get out of them."

She sighed, "unfortunately, I think that you're correct. They're lost causes."

"Hey!" Finn said, not really knowing what that meant. He was pretty sure that he wasn't lost…

Rachel decided to speak once more, happy that they'd forgotten all about the lists so quickly. What she'd seen written about her did not bare thinking about and was all in the past now. "Well," she announced, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm certainly relieved that tomorrow is the last detention. This week hasn't exactly been normal, has it?"

"I whole heartedly concur, "Kurt replied, smiling at the dumbfound expression on Finn and Puck's faces, "it means that I agree."

"We knew that!" Puck snapped and Finn nodded along, causing Rachel to laugh. She knew the extent of both their vocabularies and sadly they weren't that advanced. However, she still found a moment to just smile to herself: she was extremely happy for detention to be over. Though she thought that she'd never say this, she was almost sick of the drama and hoped that tomorrow would be a simple detention. She was probably wrong.

**I know that this was short and probably not all that eventful compared to the other's, but it's more of a filler chapter. I have something very big planned for the next chapter which I will try and make very, very long and detailed for you. I've also planned a fluffy little finchel scene in it too. I will hopefully update within the next two weeks.**

**Until then, review **


	6. Friday part I

**Alas, it's the final day of detention. It's not the detention itself that's event filled, but you'll have to read on to find out what I mean by that. **

**Enjoy!**

Kurt arrived first on the final day, checking his reflection in the hand mirror which he always carried around. _Perfect_. He proceeded to one of the seats in the middle and casually leant back against the seat, humming the tune of _Defying_ Gravity. This was the last detention that he would have to endure and, honestly, he couldn't have been happier: this had been the strangest week of his life. Especially considering that he had almost admitted a friendship with Rachel. _Rachel Berry_. And Puck too. The boy who used to throw him in dumpsters had declared a truce with him, but it felt good to know these things. He wasn't exactly the most popular guy in school, though he sometimes acted like it, and he could benefit from more friends. Friends who were less gifted in the fashion department so that he could help them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Finn and Rachel enter, hand in hand and they were staring at each other with large loved up eyes. He rolled his. It's not that he wasn't happy for them; it was just that sometimes their love was overpowering and they normally forget that they're in a room with other people. As they sat down, they each flashed him a wide smile and he smiled back, though internally gagging at Rachel's outfit choice for the day. She had on a short hot pink skirt, despite the fact that it was _snowing_, which was joined by a white ruffled blouse. The worse part was the pair of Wellington boots that she was sporting, completely covered in flowers. They looked like a four year old had drawn all over them. He wondered how she wasn't cold.

He noticed how cheery Finn seemed, eagerly listening to Rachel babble about something. Kurt put it down to, like him, being happy about the last day of detention and also Rachel was officially ungrounded today, meaning that she received her musicals back. He, on the other hand, was being punished with another week. It was a cruel world.

Mr Schue sauntered in, apparently also in a good mood. It must have been contagious. "Where's Puck?" he glanced around at the empty chairs, and Finn just shrugged.

"I'm here," his voice piped up from the door as he strolled inside nonchalantly, rolling his eyes when Mr Schue gave him a stern look though didn't scold him for being late. Pucl sat down next to Kurt, swinging back on his chair, "so what are we gonna do today?"

Before Mr Schue could reply, Rachel had noticed his arm which had a small, but quite deep cut on it and gasped, "Noah, what happened to your arm?" She appeared at his side in an instant, inspecting the cut. He flinched when she touch it and yanked his arm out of her grasp.

With a scowl he spoke, "it's fine. Stop acting like my mum."

She placed her hands on her hips sternly and shot him a serious look, "I'm just showing some concern. I think that you need to go to the nurse. It may get infected."

He was considering telling her to be quiet and leave him alone, but she glared at him stubbornly and all he could do was role his eyes and let her push him out of the door toward the nurse, not even bothering to ask Mr Schue for permission. "We'll return shortly," she told the teacher with a large smile. He waved his hand casually to let them know that they could go, though they were already gone.

Finn stared at the door where Rachel had just left, receiving a loud sigh from Kurt. "Honestly," he began, "you're so hopeless Finn. She'll be gone for a few minutes. I'm sure that you'll both be fine away from each other. What possible dangerous things are there in school?"

"Puck," Finn replied bitterly, leaning his arms out over the desk and letting his chin slowly drop onto them. He didn't want to be one of those overprotective boyfriends, who never let their girlfriend be with another guy, but sometimes he'd get paranoid, and her being with Puck now didn't exactly help the situation. They'd dated before. And probably kissed…What if they were making out right now? Finn tried to push the thought out of his mind instantly and scrunched up his face.

Used to him being like that, Kurt ignored Finn's miserable face and turned his attention to Mr Schue, "so, what form of torture do you have planned for us today?"

Mr Schue frowned, "well…nothing. We're just going to have a normal detention.

"Mr Schue, with us, it will never be a normal detention," he commented, "I thought that you would have realised that by now."

"Yes, and that's why we're not going to do anything like that today. It either ends up in someone being upset, or crying, or Sue is sending Jacob in to spy on us…"he trailed off, his frown getting deeper and deeper.

"Hmm," Kurt's expression became thoughtful, "so we're not doing anything?"

Sitting down at the desk, Mr Schue responded with a smile, "nope. You're not doing anything except for sitting at that desk."

"But it's the last detention," he complained.

The man nodded. "Exactly," he said, "so this is the last time that you'll ever happen to do this, granted that you don't get into trouble again."

He sighed, "fine. I won't ask to do anything interesting then." Kurt glanced toward Finn, who looked like he was about to fall asleep at the desk. It was a funny sight, but he still found himself kicking at the leg to wake him up. Due to the shock, Finn shot up immediately.

"I was awake!" he almost shouted, peering around the room, a surprised expression on his face. He hadn't exactly been asleep but, then again, he hadn't exactly been awake either. He'd just been in the middle somewhere. Frowning, his gaze fell onto the smirking Kurt, who he guessed had hit his table.

"Finn?" Mr Schue asked curiously, not having known the full story, but only hearing the boy's strange outburst.

There was a pause before he spoke nervously, "err…nothing."

"_Look Berry, I'm not gonna die so what does it matter?" _They heard the voice coming from down the hall and the clearly frustrated voice of Puck. When they entered, he didn't seem to have had his arm treated but appeared to be a lot more irritated than before. Rachel came in after him, quickly talking about infections and the dangers of them. Upon seeing her, Finn perked up instantly and took hold of her hand when she sat down.

Kurt frowned, "I thought you went to the nurse's office?"

"We did," they said at the same time.

"But," he looked towards Puck's arm, "you haven't had anything done to your cut?"

"Ahh you got us," Puck smirked, "me and Berry planned this all so that we could spend five minutes making out instead." Finn's face fell and Kurt smirked. How could he actually believe what Puck had said?

Rachel, with a gentle smile, placed her hand on his arm, "Finn, he's joking."

Though he laughed it off, there was still some jealousy in his expression. "I knew that," he defended himself, gripping onto her fingers a little bit tighter. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment and quickly changed the subject, "so why didn't the nurse sort out your arm?"

"She wasn't there," Rachel replied for him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But she normally stays until around four," Mr Schue cut in,

Puck just shrugged, "Miss Pilsbury said that the nurse went home early because of the snow. You know, before it got too deep to drive."

He knew that he should have been more worried about whether he'd be able to get home in the snow, but Mr Schue was concerned about why Emma was at the nurse's office. Had she hurt herself?

"Em-Miss Pilsubry was there?"

He nodded. Rachel, rolling her eyes at his bluntness, went into further detail, "she was walking past at the same time and we questioned her about the absence of the nurse. But then she had to go. I think she was creeped out by the blood. The nurse's office was closed, so we just used the bathroom to clean up the cut as much as we could."

"Oh, okay," he said slowly, his mind clearly somewhere else. Puck joined the rest of them, tapping at the desk. Behind him, he could hear Finn and Rachel whispering to each other and, though he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, he could already tell that it was gooey couple things. By now, he'd grown accustomed to it, but that still didn't mean that he had to like it. Kurt, who had noticed the displays of affection from the two, scrunched up his face before turning to stare out of the window, disinterested.

- glee -

So, for once, it appeared as though they were going to have a normal detention. Well, they almost did. The detention had been conventional, however there always had to be something that had gone wrong. And they were about to find out how very wrong things could go for them.

Maybe they were just unlucky.

Mr Schue left the room a few minutes after them, turning off the light and locking the door. He was surprised when he saw Emma walking ahead of him slightly, guessing that she would have gone home already.

"Emma," he shouted. She appeared startled at first and not at all enthusiastic about having to talk to him.

"Hi Will," she replied quietly, slowing down so that he could catch up with her. He was at her side in an instant, smiling broadly at her. Her eyes shifted to anywhere but him as she felt uncomfortable beside him: they hadn't exactly been on the best terms lately, ever since she'd shouted at him in the teacher's office. Despite this, he was still trying to get back in her good books.

Feeling his eyes on her, she attempted to start a conversation, "how's Puck's arm?"

He frowned slightly, "oh…he's fine."

"Good," she smiled softly. As they rounded the corner, they could see the exit straight ahead, the four teenagers standing there. And thankfully, Puck's arm wasn't bleeding any more, which gave her some sort of relief.

Rachel, who's face was etched with worry, was the first to notice them walking down the hall. "Mr Schuester!" she shouted, taking a step forward, "we have a problem."

The man beside Emma furrowed his brow and quickened his pace toward the kids. She copied him, though her heels made it difficult to do so. Puck slammed his whole body against the door, though it only budged slightly, and Emma suddenly had a very bad feeling. Mr Schue pulled the boy back so that he could get a better look, placing his palms on the freezing door and pushing against it. Nothing. "It's not going to open," Kurt said bluntly when he used a little more force.

He glanced at Kurt then back at the door, "what do you think is blocking it?"

It was Finn who's spoken and everyone turned to give him the same look. Well, except Rachel who smiled softly and explained to him, "there's too much snow in the way. Though, I don't know how. It wasn't that deep this morning…" She had her arms crossed, and was pacing the floor.

"We can't be locked in!" Emma, to everyone's surprise, exclaimed. The panic, though not on her face, was clear in her wide eyes. She glanced to Mr Schue, "are there no other ways to get out?" She was trying not to hyperventilate: that would just make things worse. Will placed a hand on her shoulder, a glum look on his face which answered the question for her. Her eyes shifted toward his hand for a second and she was sure that if it was anyone else's, she would have freaked out by now.

Once more, Puck flung himself at the door. He was _not_ going to be stuck in school for longer than he had to be. Detention was bad enough.

"Puck!" Mr Schue frowned at him, "that's not helping."

"Well than what am I supposed to do Mr Schue? I'm the only one who will try to get us out! Berry and Miss Pilsbury can't because they're girls. Kurt's gay so he won't want to do it. And you and Finn aren't even trying!" he yelled, clearly frustrated. He was instantly hit by remarks all at the same time.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm any less stronger than you!"

"Gay people are strong Puck, contrary to your stereotypical views."

"I am trying! I'm just…thinking of the right things to do…"

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, now you're all offended. I was telling you the truth. Don't cry about it."

Mr Schue sighed when once again they started shouting at each other and he glanced toward Emma, who clearly wanted to do something, but was more cautious about it. "Guys!" he shouted over them, waving his hands in the air to get their attention, "it looks like we're trapped here, unless we can find any other way out, so you need to get along. Let's be rational. What other exits are there?"

"T-there's the ones at the side and back of school, but I think that they'll be blocked off too…" Rachel replied, letting Finn pull her toward him in a comforting hug, though her eyes fell to the floor.

He nodded quickly, his practical side kicking in. "Right, Finn and," he was going to say Rachel but the last time he's sent them to get something, it hadn't turned out how he'd wanted it too, so he chose someone else, "Kurt. You two should go and check the other doors. Does anyone have a phone?"

Rachel, Kurt and Puck all pulled out their phones, the same look of disappointment appearing on their face. "No signal," Kurt explained, holding his up higher in an attempt to change that. His stubborn frown remained there, "still nothing."

The other two seemed to be experiencing the same thing. Mr Schue thought for a minute, trying to think of what you're supposed to do in these situations. "We need water…and food and a place to stay warm."

"But the school heating in on," Finn pointed out.

Emma explained, "it automatically turns off after five. So do the lights. We've got about thirty minutes until then." The uncertainty in all of them was worrying Mr Schue. What would happen if they couldn't stay warm or get any food? He could hear Rachel ranting to Finn about how worried her fathers would be worried sick and Kurt complaining about what missing out of his daily skin care routine would ruin everything whilst a disinterested Puck assessed the door again. Though his eyes really caught Emma's who was thinking the same thing as he was. There was some clear doubt but, as guidance councillor, she'd learned how to disguise it when talking to the kids. She spoke up, her voice taking on a new volume, "let's hurry up. Finn and Kurt, you know what to do." The boys nodded and headed off down the hall, Finn turning back to smile at Rachel. For the first time in her life, she saw Rachel looking lost and, against her usual policy, she touched her arm gently, forcing out a small smile. "It'll be fine," she tried to sound reassuring. Rachel nodded, glancing at the space which Finn had occupied a few moments ago.

"So," Mr Schue cut across, himself now pacing, "someone needs to gets some food, or water."

"There's some in the teacher's office!" Emma remembered, glad that she could contribute.

He gave her a genuine smile. Not like when he was trying to impress her or when he was forcing one, but an actual, real smile and she couldn't help but smile back. "Good so two people can go there." They should always travel in pairs, especially if the other got hurt, but who to send. The office was probably locked, so someone needed to go with Emma, since he had to get to his own office as they could probably sleep in there. And he knew that it sounded sexist, but he'd feel less anxious if Rachel and Emma were both with a guy, just in case something bad did happen.

"I'll go," Rachel offered and he shook his head almost instantly.

"No, I have a job for you," he lied. He was not going to tell them the real reason though, giving credit to Puck, he seemed to realise what he was doing and nodded in agreement. "We'll all meet in my office before the lights go off. If you see Finn and Kurt, please tell them that."

"O-okay," Emma replied, uncertainly looking toward Puck. He had determination in his eyes.

Mr Schue looked straight at her, before casting his eyes down at Rachel, "come on Rachel." The brunette smiled bright, thinking that he actually needed her for something, and followed as he started down the hallway.

"So, what is it that you need me to do Mr Schue?" she asked eagerly.

He hesitated, "I'll tell you when we get there."

The conversation halted there.

He thought of the best ways to keep warm and what they were going to have to do if they ended up sleeping in the school. How would they even let people know that they were in there? Beside him, Rachel shivered slightly, rubbing her hands together quickly and blowing some of her breathe onto them. "Are you alright?" he frowned.

"I'm just a little bit cold," she replied. He'd always wondered why she'd worn such short skirts to school, even when it was terrible whether like this, but now it seemed like it may be a problem. After a minute or so, he took pity on her and handed over his jacket which she took gratefully. It was too baggy for her and hung lower than her skirt, but it was warm and that was all that mattered. When they arrived at his office, he immediately walked over to the closet.

"Do you mind giving me a little help?" he asked, watching as she came to stand beside him whilst he opened the door, her face immediately showing confusion.

She looked up at him, and then back inside the closet, "err…Mr Schue, why have you got a mattress in your closet?"

He stepped inside, beginning to push it out whilst she balanced it though that was difficult since it was at least a foot taller than she was and no doubt heavier. "It was from when you guys did the commercial," he explained, "and I slept on it. You know, when I couldn't go to sectionals with you guys. I never got rid of it because, well, I thought that maybe I'd need it again one day…"

Rachel smiled, "well, it looks as though your predictions were correct." She concentrated hard as she tried to keep up the mattress, and was relieved when they had fully got it our, placing it on the floor.

"I guess that you and Miss Pilsbury can sleep on there…" he breathed loudly, rolling up his sleeves, "and the rest of us will just find somewhere."

"You'll sleep on the floor?" she frowned, raising her eyebrows in disbelief, "I'd feel guilty if I slept on the mattress, knowing that you guys were on the floor."

He shook his head, "we'll be fine. Besides, someone can sleep in the chair." The outlook was pretty grim really. He certainly didn't want to sleep on the floor, and he doubted that the others would want to either. Emma would be thankful, hopefully, and maybe it'd make her be that little bit less angry at him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel sit on his chair, staring off into the distance and wrapping his jacket tighter around her body. He checked his watch.

Almost five.

It was about to get a lot colder and darker.

**A/N Thoughts? Are they going to be okay? And will they eventually manage to call someone?**

**Review **


	7. Friday part II

**Hey guys. I've been a bit too busy to actually post this for a few days but finally got a chance. I hope that you like it. And also I'd like to again thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. They make me smile **

**Enjoy!**

"It's no use Finn. We can't get out!" Kurt exclaimed, sighing in frustration when Finn yet again ran full pelt into the door, resulting in his whole body flying backwards. If he'd learnt anything from living with Finn, it was that he had two weaknesses.

Food. Any food which contained meat was usually a winner.

And Rachel Berry.

There was no point in trying to reason with the boy about them trying to get out of the school, since it was pretty important, especially considering that they didn't have any food and no one could get through the their parents. However, the situation would become much worse if he couldn't calm Finn down so he did what any logical person would do, played Finn's weaknesses. Well, he didn't have any food with him, nor did he assume that they'd find any in school, but the latter reason would be helpful.

"You need to calm down," he tried to pull Finn away from the door, realising that their strength difference was not going to let that happen, "Rachel will be upset if you accidentally hurt yourself."

At this point, Finn stopped completely, staring at Kurt with a frown, "oh yeah. She normally gets really freaked out when I do dangerous stuff…" He idly rubbed the back of his head, clearly trying to think of what to do next, though his mind couldn't conjure up a plan and so, he sighed, "maybe we should go and find everyone else? Tell them that we can't get out?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "that's what I've been trying to say for the past ten minutes Finn!"

He sighed, his shoulders slouching as he did so. "What should we do with these?" he asked, pointing to the small step ladder that they'd "borrowed" from the janitors closet in an attempt to get high enough to climb out of the window.

"Just leave it there," Kurt replied with a casual swish of his hand.

As soon as the words had escaped his mouth, the lights in the hallway flickered before turning off completely, accompanied by the sound of the power seeming to just die out. Both froze, completely unsure of what to do. They didn't even know where everyone else was!

"Kurt?" Finn whispered through the darkness, "what the hell are we going to do now?" He reached out his hands, trying to feel for Kurt in the darkness and getting nothing but the cold air.

"Crap!"

"Where are you Finn?" Kurt asked, doing exactly the same, though his actions were more frantic. When their hands did finally meet, mid air, both screamed until they actually realised what had happened, and the resorted to chuckling it off nervously. "Which way should we go now?" he found himself walking in the direction that he was sure the choir room was, guessing that they'd either be there or the auditorium.

"Dude," Finn exclaimed all of a sudden, "being in school at night is creepy!"

If they weren't in such a horrible predicament, he would have most certainly laughed at the childish sound to his words, but instead Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, "come on. The quicker we are, the faster we'll be with everyone else and hopefully with some sort of light."

"Yeah," he added lamely, before letting Kurt lead him, which was a bit off, considering that they were still holding hands. He sure hoped that no one would see them like this: the jokes would never go away. "This sucks," he pointed out once he'd become sick of just hearing the shuffling of their feet against the floor, and of his own heavy breathing. What else was he supposed to say to Kurt? Since they'd started to live together, they'd just become comfortable with a silence between them, unless there was something that just had to be said and, with Finn, that wasn't really a regular occurrence.

Kurt subconsciously ran a hand through his hair, "agreed." Why did this have to happen to them? How in the world was he supposed to survive a night alone with the other five people, two of which were teachers? It was surely going to be awkward. And to make matters worse he didn't have any of his facial scrubs and he'd have to wear the same outfit two days in a row! The very thought was almost too much to bear.

He didn't even know if they were going in the right direction. Due to the fact that this part of the school seemingly had no windows, so there wasn't even any light from outside, not that it was light outside: being winter it was probably just as dark out there too.

Though, upon hearing another noise apart from their own footsteps, they both stopped, or more froze. "What was that?" Finn whispered in a childish tone, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"I don't know!" he snapped, "since when could I see in the dark?"

"You can see in the dark?" he asked curiously.

Kurt pulled a face, "No!" Sometimes Finn could be worse than Brittany. His voice echoed around the corridor again and the noise stopped instantly, just like their own footsteps had seized a few seconds ago.

And then he heard a voice. "Finn, Kurt, is that you?" Never before had he been so happy to hear Rachel Berry. He could practically feel Finn's relief although he couldn't see him and was met by the sound of the boy's pace increasing, a tugging at his house.

"Rachel!" he shouted, smiling broadly. Now he only had to find her. A sudden thought panicked him, "you're not there on your own are you?" He didn't like the idea of that.

Still walking fast in the direction that he thought she was in, straining for another reply.

"I'm with her Finn," he heard someone say. It sounded like Mr Schue and so, this made him reassured that Rachel was going to be alright, "where exactly are you?"

"We're near the…the," he trailed off, unable to see anything, before frowned, "where _are_ we?"

From beside him, he heard an exasperated sigh from Kurt before he said, "we don't exactly know Mr Schue. In case you didn't notice, the lights went off." There was a hint of bitterness in his reply, but it was a bit obvious that they wouldn't be able to see where they were. And, though he didn't want to look like he was desperate to find the two, he noticed that his own footsteps had quickened.

"Alright," Mr Schue answered calmly, "just follow the sound of our voices." He moved the torch so that it was facing straight down the corridor to see if they were there, but seeing nothing other than the empty corridor. Turning to Rachel, he gave her a reassuring smile, "see, they're fine. No need to worry."

"I wasn't worrying," she insisted, folding her arms over her chest, "I was just a little concerned about them. I doubt that they have any source of light, and you know how clumsy Finn can be sometimes." She averted her gaze to the floor, looking more worried by the second. With a forced smile, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel," he began in a concerned tone. In a matter of seconds, she forced her trademark smile back onto her face as she tried to hide her worries. Once again, he checked on Finn and Kurt, "are you two any closer yet?"

They waited for a reply, the air tense around them. The temperature was getting colder and colder, and even he shivered a little, now only with his shirt on. Back at his office, Miss Pilsbury and Puck should have been searching for things to keep them warm ie blankets. Hopefull they would be able to find some from all of the costumes the glee club had, or from any props. If not, well, he wasn't at all sure.

"I think so," they heard Finn reply.

His voice did sound closer and so they kept on walking. He kept the torch at the end of the corridor so that they could see them as soon as they made it there though it was difficult to see what was straight in front of them. It was Finn who saw the light as he turned the corner, happily saying, "that's them!"

Rachel, upon hearing his, practically went into a run. Though, within a few seconds of gaining the speed, she felt her foot wrap around something hard and then her whole body was colliding with the floor, her head hitting it with some force. "Rachel!" Mr Schue shouted, rushing toward her and kneeling down on the floor. His heart was beating quickly as he checked that there was no blood because he would have no idea what to do if that was the case. Thankfully, she just looked unconscious, though he was pretty worried. As if the night couldn't have got any worse. He was startled when he heard the heavy footsteps of Finn near them, followed by Kurt's quick ones.

"Oh God, Rach!" Finn scrambled to her side, taking her hand in his whilst panting loudly. It wasn't long before Kurt appeared too, looking a little more tired than Finn and a little less worried.

Still, he asked about her, "what happened?"

Mr Schue shook his head, not that sure himself. Picking up the torch, he checked every bit on the hall, finally landing on the small step ladder that had been turned over, "she must have tripped up on that."

Finn felt his heart sink. They'd left that there! It was their entire fault that Rachel had been hurt like this. He and Kurt shared a look which was quickly interrupted by a quiet and confused groan. All attention suddenly returned to her. "Please wake up Rach," Finn practically begged, a huge relief washing over him when her eyes flickered open and gazed at him first.

"I…why am I on the floor?" she tried to sit up, immediately being ushered back down by them. She rolled her eyes, "honestly, I can sit up. It's not like I'm dying." The next time she tried, they didn't force her back down.

She felt two strong arms hugging her tightly, "are you alright Rach?

"I'm fine," she replied, rubbing the back of her head, realising that he hadn't let go of her, "Finn."

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled with a sheepish smile, "I'm just happy...not that you fell! No, just 'cause you're alright and stuff…"

She smiled back at him, until Mr Schue cleared his throat. "We should probably go back to the others. Can you stand up Rachel?" At his concern, she once again sighed, and went to stand up, finding a horrible shooting pain in her ankle."

Scrunching up her face, she winced and dug her fingers into Finn's arm. "Ow," she whined, letting her body fall onto the floor again and leaving the other three staring at her with worry. "My ankle," she explained, "I don't think that I can walk on it." Without even thinking about it, Finn scooped her small frame into his arms, holding her protectively to his chest. And then he gave her a huge, heart melting grin whilst she just stared back with wide eyes.

"You're really cold," he commented, realising that she was wearing Mr Schue's jacket and wishing that she could have worn his own.

She nodded her head, "I know." Kurt and Mr Schue were ahead of them, being careful about each and every step they took.

Kurt didn't say much, although he wanted to. How could any of this happen? Weren't the school supposed to stop things like this from ever occurring? And he was also feeling pretty guilty about leaving those steps out, indirectly causing Rachel to get hurt. Thankfully, he knew that she wouldn't find out, unless Finn decided to be honest with her. Hopefully he'd be too worried to even mention. Turning back to look at them, he saw her head nestled into his chest, a content smile hovering on her lips whilst he glanced down at her protectively. It was sad but, whenever he saw couples, he'd always think of how much he wanted a relationship. Being the only open gay at McKinley definitely sucked. At least he'd stopped crushing on clearly straight guys because, though he kept it to himself, he'd didn't stand a chance against Rachel when it came to Finn. It was clear where the boy's heart belonged.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Mr Schue was looking at him with a frown, his eyes narrowing.

Kurt hadn't realised that there were small hints of tears in his eyes as he'd thought about his wish for a relationship. "I'm fine," he said sadly, keeping his eyes straight forward as they walked.

His sadness was misinterpreted at sadness for being stuck inside and Mr Schue was reassuring his instantly, "we'll all be fine. Me and Miss Pilsbury will make sure that you guys are okay." Kurt nodded as a reply, happy when they fell to silence again. He liked silence. It made it easier to think and work things out. Things like what the hell they were going to do. They now arrived in the choir room, slowly herding into the small office, which had been lit by a few candles and the torch.

"Can you two not keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" Puck rolled his eyes when he noticed Finn and Rachel.

"Rachel's can't walk!" Finn show back, his eyes shooting toward the mattress, "where did that come from?"

Miss Pilsbury ignored his question, though was still frowning. When Mr Schue arrived by her side, letting out a long sigh, she spoke to him first, "what happened to Rachel?"

His expression got even more hopeless and he replied quietly, "she fell. I feel terrible about it. I should have been paying more attention!"

"It's not your fault," Miss Pilsbury was quick to reassure him, adding a soft smile, "I'm sure that it was just an accident Will. Look on the bright side, we're all here and…and…" It wasn't much of a bright side.

Finn placed Rachel down on the chair, noticing her shivering again. The jacket that she was borrowing wasn't that thick and he was sure that his own jumper would be much better. So, quickly, he pulled it off, handing it over to her with a proud smile. She looked at it for a second, before shrugging off the other jacket and slipping it on. "It smells like you," she smiled. He wasn't exactly sure what he smelled like, but if Rachel liked it then he was happy.

He was a little annoyed to see Puck interrupting their moment. "You need to take off your shoe Berry," he said sternly.

Instantly, she pulled a face, sure that it would hurt. "No, why?"

"Because," he sighed, "your ankle is going to swell if you've sprained it or something and it will just get more painful. Trust me, my mum's a nurse."

"I find it difficult to trust you," she narrowed her eyes, "you're not exactly the most trustworthy person I know."

Puck frowned, "just do it Berry!"

She bit her lip nervously, "will you…do it? It might hurt." With a sigh, though no comment, he knelt on the floor and slowly began pulling off her shoe. Finn took hold of her hand when she winced loudly, clenching her teeth together. Ignoring her, Puck continued until he was about half way when Rachel had a sharp intake of breathe, "I don't think that this is such a good idea any more." Again, he didn't say anything in reply and proceeded, despite her reluctance. That shoe was coming off if it would kill him. He knew that the earlier it was done, the less painful it would be. Her hands smacked his away, "I told you no!"

"Listen, I'm trying to help you out Rachel so just put up with the pain," he snapped, earning a glare from Finn and shrugging back. When he finally did manage to pull it off, thankfully with no more interruptions, he pulled her sock off to observe her ankle. Having a nurse as a parent sure helped him, "yeah, it looks like it's sprained. Don't put any wait on it."

She gave him a look, "I wasn't going to Noah!"

He now stood up, stretching out his arms and legs. What were they supposed to do now? Kurt was listening to his ipod, but the battery for that would run out soon, meaning that Kurt would be just as lost as him. Finn and Rachel were talking some musical. Well, she was talking, and he was just nodding along. And finally Mr Schue and Miss Pilsbury seemed to be in a little world of their own and he looked worried.

There was nothing that they could possibly do. This was worse than when he had to babysit his sister.

Without warning, he stood up and began searching through all of Mr Schue's drawers, earning a strange look from the man. "What are you doing Puck?"

"I'm looking for something to do. I'm really bored," he said simply, rifling through all the sheet music. Didn't this guy have anything fun to do?

"Well, I don't really have that many things," Mr Schue explained, "mainly things for work. Does no one else have anything?" He frowned at how much Puck was messing up his drawers. He wasn't exactly Emma clean, but he still liked to be tidy.

Puck gave a satisfied smile, "it doesn't matter. I found some playing cards." Mr Schue wondered why he had those, not remembering at all. Though Puck's next comment made him frown, "who's up for some strip poker?"

"I…errm, "Emma was blushing at his bold statement.

Mr Schue shook his head with a stern expression, "that's highly inappropriate Puck."

"I was only joking," he replied casually, opening the pack and shuffling up the cards with lots of speed, "but we may as well play something."

"I agree," Rachel chimed in, "for once, Noah is speaking with some sense." From beside her, Finn was nodding along with whatever she was saying. And Kurt had pulled out his headphones just in time to shrug a reply. It wasn't as if the night could get any worse. Rachel smiled, "the majority wins. What game should we play?"

The group slowly got themselves into a circle, Finn helping Rachel down to the mattress so that she could sit more comfortably. She leant against him, holding his warm hands in hers and snuggling closer for warmth which he was glad of because he was freezing. With the chair now vacant, Emma decided that she would sit there, whilst Kurt sat beside Finn, the other two just sat on the floor. It wasn't exactly the best circle, but at least it was something.

Before they started, Emma handed out the four blankets that she and Puck had found, passing the biggest one to Finn and Rachel so that they could share. He carefully placed it over her leg first before drawing it closer to them, now feeling a lot better. And then she had taken one for herself, leaving two between the three remaining guys. Kurt had demanded one, and neither Puck nor Mr Schue were too bothered, so they just left it for if one of them got too cold.

"I feel terrible," Rachel confided in Finn whilst the other discussed what to play. His grip on her finger tightened, as if he were scared to let go.

"You'll be okay, Rach. You're like, he strongest person I know," he smiled toward her, "and when we get out of here, I can look after you since you won't be able to walk. I'll wake up early just to come and see you. Every day."

She smiled, feeling a lot less terrible, "really?"

Finn gave her a look, his eyes locked onto her, "really." And then he ended his sentence with a kiss, locking the promise and she knew that he'd keep it. Breaking them apart was Kurt waving a hand in front of their faces.

"Come on lovebirds, we're about to start."

She kept giving him sideways glances, blushing whenever he was caught staring at her which he did an awful lot. And he repeatedly got little sneaks of her cards, using this advantage to cheat, not that she noticed. She was focusing more at being optimistic that they'd be alright…

**Please review**

**There's only one more chapter after this one **** but hopefully will be up by next weekend at the latest!**


	8. Friday part III

**So, I've finally finished the story! It's been wonderful writing it and I hope that you all enjoy the last chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

"Can we stop playing now?" Finn questioned with a frown, "my eyes are kind of hurting from staring at the cards too much." There was a general mumble of a response and they all threw the cards into the middle, though Miss Pillsbury was quick to put them into a neat pile.

He stretched out his legs the best he could, trying not to wake the sleeping Rachel. She'd been pretty tired ever since they began and had quickly just drifted off whilst her head ended up resting on his lap. Puck had been worried about it at first, claiming that she could have a concussion and they shouldn't let her sleep. Of course she'd been angry and maybe shouted a bit, but Finn had fought for her and Puck didn't argue back. He was probably still ticked off…

Glancing around at the group, he saw either tired or bored faces, like they'd had enough which, he thought, they all probably had. He just wanted to go home, raid the fridge for food and then stay up late watching TV. And by now, he realised that that wasn't going to happen. He's lost track of the time and had considered asking Rachel, but he didn't want to wake her. Staring down at her, he smiled at how peaceful she looked whilst asleep. He didn't look at her long though, 'cause that was something that Jacob would do and he never wanted to be compare to Jacob, ever. Feeling her shiver against him, he wrapped most of the blanket around her, leaving a tiny bit for himself.

"I would let you borrow my jacket," Kurt chimed from beside him, "but it would totally clash with your shirt."

"I don't want it anyway," he replied, glancing at the bright blue piece. He noticed now how the candles were almost out, only a tiny glow reaching them from where they had been placed on the desk. Kurt's face was mostly shadowed from where he was sitting, though he could see the hopeless look on his friend's face. "We'll get out," he said, almost confident of the fact.

Kurt faced him, his eyes falling onto Finn's face, "I don't doubt that we will Finn, but will we get out soon enough? We have a pitiful amount of food, and it's freezing, literally freezing. I'm surprised that you haven't got pneumonia yet."

He frowned, "it's not that cold…"

"Not yet."

The words sent a shiver down Finn's spine. It sounded so…he couldn't even think of a word for it and the frown remained on his face as he gave out a long breathe, able to see it hovering before him, rising in the air in a matter of seconds.

The silence was broken again though, this time, not by anyone speaking. Technically, it was singing, and Finn certainly recognised what it was. His head shot up, as did everyone else's, cutting through all conversations. "That's Rachel's phone!" he announced, almost shouted, before trying to hear where it was coming from. It didn't sound like it was anywhere on her person and so he glanced around frantically for her bag, "everyone look for her bag." They all set off at the speed of light, whilst he could only check the area around him. Finn was actually surprised that she wasn't awake yet as, usually, she was a light sleeper. He'd learned that after spending the night at hers and any attempt he'd made to go to the bathroom had her shoot up in bed thinking that there was a murderer in her room. It had taken a good five minutes to calm her down.

Eventually, Puck found her bag though, by that time, her ringtone had gone silent and he had to route through to find the phone. The things that he pulled out were quite strange. There was, of course, an opened packet of gold stars, a large pile of notebooks (all probably filled with work), a whistle (no-one could figure that one out. Well, maybe Miss Pillsbury) and finally her phone. Though it was completely covered in pink jewels, he liked it because it was Rachel's.

Puck frowned as he opened it up. "It was from her dads," he fumbled around with the buttons, "she doesn't have any credit left. How is her phone getting any signal in here anyway?"

"The snow's probably stopped," Mr Schue explained, looking more disappointed at how they'd missed the phone call. If only Rachel had been awake to get there first.

After hearing this, Kurt immediately whipped out his own phone, holding it high in the air to get more chance of a signal, "I think I've got something…" Pressing the button, he silently pleaded that the call would get through. There was a shared intake of breathe as they waited to see if it worked. This could have been their only chance to let somebody know that they were trapped.

Though, the only thing that he could hear on the other line was ringing, until a dull beep signalled that nobody had answered. Any hope that he'd had disappeared as silence returned. Nobody spoke, now all looking disappointed with the outcome. What if they couldn't get through to anybody at all? How many days would it take?

Kurt sat down, letting his phone fall beside him as it wasn't too much use right now. Then he let out an overdramatic sigh, "we're going to die in here. In school! How depressing."

"We're not going to die," Mr Schue shook his head, "don't talk like that."

"We could die," Puck joined in, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kurt could be right (he pulled a face) What if we do die?"

"Guys!" Finn was shocked at how pessimistic they were being, "you don't know that. It hasn't even been a day yet. We have some food. And…and…"As he trailed off, there was another silence that followed. Silence, Finn realised, that built up a tension between them. He hated the silence already, "let's just be positive."

Miss Pillsbury smiled, "Finn, you're being very…mature about this. It's very admirable."

He nodded in response, smiling too. At least someone appreciated him not panicking and he was sure that, if Rachel was awake, she'd agree with him. Kurt and Puck, the less hopeful of the group, didn't say anything to him. Instead, they stared at the floor, each unable to stop the negative thoughts from soaring through their minds. Mr Schue frowned, glancing toward Miss Pillsbury before addressing everyone else, "we better get some sleep." He could see the reluctance in everyone's eyes, even Emma's, though they all agreed and got themselves into more comfortable positions, Finn struggling to do this the most. He heard Miss Pillsbury softly blow out the candles and the whole room went pitch dark. There wasn't even a miniscule amount of light and he couldn't see anything in front of him.

It was still freezing, and he was beyond cold right now, reaching for the blanket that he knew Puck wouldn't have taken.

He spent a while getting to sleep, though eventually, after at least an hour, he was sent into an uncomfortable slumber.

Kurt too had the same trouble; however he was more worried about having to sleep on the floor. Well, half on the floor, half on the mattress, since Rachel and Finn weren't taking up as much room as expected. His clothes were getting dirtier by the second, he could tell, and the floor was ice cold. He may as well have been sleeping in a freezer. He managed to fall asleep after about half an hour, hoping that this was the last time he'd ever have to do this.

Puck, unlike the others, could fall asleep rather easily and didn't struggle at all. He found it…easy. He was worried however. It would be lame if the last people he ever saw before he died were two teachers, the gayest kid in Lima, a bossy know-it-all and Finnessa. Yeah, he had to get out of here alive.

Miss Pillsbury thought that she would have been unable to fall asleep, due to the chair that she somehow had to make comfortable and the persistent thoughts that the room was full of germs. But the day had taken it out of her, and she slept curled up against the back of the chair, blanket tightly wrapped around herself.

It was Finn who was the last to fall asleep. The mattress was hard against his back and his muscles ached from being in the same position for too long. Maybe he could try stretching them…but then Rachel would probably stir and, as he'd said before, he didn't want to wake her. So he waited until his heavy eyelids dropped closed and sleep overtook him. He was definitely in for the worst night's sleep.

- glee-

Rachel had no idea what time it was when she finally woke up, but she felt awful and there was now a fiery pain in her ankle, keeping her from resting. Her eyes opened to darkness. At first it was overwhelming and she almost forgot what had happened previously but, as she moved slightly, she felt someone groan beneath her. And it sounded like Finn's voice when they spoke.

"Rach, are you awake?" he whispered. It was so quiet that she barely heard herself.

Her hands held up her body, pressing onto Finn's chest, though one moved to move the hair from her face, "yes. M-my head hurts." There was definitely a headache developing.

And then Finn really surprised her. He leant forward, somehow managing to find her in the pitch dark, and pressed a kiss to her warm forehead, "better?"

"It still hurts," she groaned, frowning to herself: it was bad enough when just her ankle hurt.

"Puck said that you might have a concussion," Finn said unsurely, "and that we should ask you questions when you woke up to make sure."

She rolled her eyes at this, though found herself comforted when hearing his voice. "Finn, I-"

"What day is it?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Rachel refused to answer, finding this whole process unnecessary. She was completely fine!

Persistently so, Finn pressed on, nudging her in the side. "Rach,"he said in a childish voice," just answer my question."

"Friday," she huffed, "today is Friday."

"Actually it's Saturday," he replied smugly.

Over the shock of getting something wrong, she retaliated crossly, "well, I don't know what time it is, do I?"

He found her with his arms, wrapping them tightly around her waist. In the dark, it was so reassuring to have him them with her, and vice versa. She felt her fingers brush against his, despite supposedly being annoyed, and her head drop against his shoulder.

Even though she couldn't see him, she could tell that he was smiling, "no, you're right. I'll ask you some questions that you should know…"She was pretty amazed that they hadn't woken anyone yet (they were being pretty loud) and made a note to stay quiet whilst she waited for Finn to ask another question. "Hmmm," he began, "what instrument do I play?"

"You play the drums," she replied confidently, remembering the many times when he'd done so in glee.

"Right. Err…what's my favourite restaurant?"

She laughed, immediately covering her mouth to muffle the noise. Were all of the questions going to be about him?

"Breadsticks," she said with a smile. As she said it, it reminded her how hungry she was and she felt her stomach grumble. She was embarrassed to say the least and completely glad that Finn couldn't see her face.

"I'm hungry too," he commented, "m&m's are nice, but they don't really make me full." There was a pause before he continued to speak, "how's your ankle?"

"It hurts," she replied, nodding slightly. She didn't want to worry Finn by telling him just how _much_ it was aching. He wished that he could do something to help her, but he didn't know anything about medicine or sprained ankles. Heck, he didn't know _anything_.

So he had to just settle by giving her fingers a tight squeeze and holding her that little bit closer. It always felt nice when Rachel was in his arms. She was so warm and she smelt really nice. Like flowers, though sadly not like berries. He thought that it would be cool if she did smell like berries because, well, her last name was _Berry_. Maybe that was just a long-shot. He didn't mind though, she smelt much better than anything before and he loved it.

Apparently, he hadn't been talking for a while, because Rachel nervously asked again, "so, did I pass your little test?"

He frowned, "what?"

"You were checking to see if I had a concussion…" she explained, wondering how he'd forgotten so easily.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," he fumbled for a response, "I don't think that you have one. You don't feel dizzy, do you?"

She shook her head, "no." She did, but only a little bit. Beginning to speak again, she found herself instantly cut off by her phone, "I-my phone!" Groping the floor, she eventually found it, accidentally waking up Puck in the process. Somehow, everyone else had slept through the music, "daddy!" she said into the phone. She could have cried at that moment.

He desperate response came, "oh Rachel. Where are you? Are you okay? Your father and I have been so worried. We thought that you'd been…"

"We're trapped in school," she told him, "because of the snow. And it's dark, and there's no heating."

"What?" he was clearly shocked, "who is with you?"

"Finn, Kurt, Noah, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. We all stayed late and now we can't get out. Please tell me that you can get us out," she said into the phone. It was so wonderful to hear her dad's voice again.

There was no hesitation in his voice, "of course I can sweetie. I'm going to phone the school board, the police and the fire service. They'll get you out in a matter of hours. You need to stay as warm as possible Rachel."

"I am, daddy," she smiled, "please just hurry." By now, she could tell that everyone was awake, especially since Mr Schue had turned on the torch and was now pointing it in her direction.

A pause now followed, and she could hear him talking to her dad, "there's no need to worry darling. Have you all got enough food? Is anyone hurt?"

"We have a sufficient amount of food, and we can get water," she said, ignoring his last question. Finn, sitting right next to her, had heard him and frowned at her.

"Rach, tell him about your leg?"

"No," she said stubbornly, "I don't want him to worry."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Rachel, he needs to know." She shook her head more adamantly, and was completely shocked when Finn grabbed the phone out of her hand, pretending not to notice her angry glare and speaking into it, "Mr Berry, this is Finn. I think you should know that Rachel had sprained her ankle, or that's at least what we think she'd done."

The reply was as expected, "what? How on Earth has that happened? Is she alright?" This was a strange question, as the man had just been speaking to her a few seconds ago, and she seemed pretty fine then.

"Yes," he said, "she just can't walk. It happened when the lights went off and she tripped over some ladders."

"I trust you to take care of her Finn," the man said sternly and Finn immediately felt instilled with a new pride now that her father actually trusted him. He knew that they didn't really know any of the other people in the room, but at least it was something, "we're going to get you out." Finn almost laughed. The way that it had been said, it sounded like something from an action movie and he found it amusing, especially considering the type of guy that her dad was.

And the phone went dead after that. He held it for a few seconds before Rachel yanked it from his, "did he go?" She forced the phone to her ear, "daddy? Daddy, are you there?"

No answer.

She turned to Finn, "why did he go?"

"He's going to get us out," Finn told her, "he will get us out." His hands closed around hers once more whilst he turned to the others, who were silently pondering the words. All were clearly relieved but now, knowing that rescue was coming, the hard part would be waiting for it.

- glee -

The battery on Rachel's phone died not shortly after that, and Kurt's had gone some time in the night. None of them could return to sleep, anticipating when they would be saved. If anything, they'd hoped that it would get slightly warmer as night turned to day, but it didn't. Rachel and Finn were basically inseparable, mainly together to share the warmth but also for comfort.

They decided to share out the remainder of the food, all munching on snacks whilst Rachel talked incessantly, and she was demanding their full attention. They don't know how it ended up like that, but they found themselves forced to listen to her mindless chatter.

"You know," she said enthusiastically, "when we get out of here; I think that we have the perfect basis for a film. Naturally, I will have to play myself as the lead. It would be amazing! And then I can…"

Finn realised that he wasn't even listening that much, though he was probably the person who she cared about the most to be interested. He kept looking at her ankle, which was no longer covered by the blanket. It looked so sore and red. Was it hurting now? Was she just hiding how painful it is? He wanted to do so much more, but being inexperienced in this just made him feel utterly useless, and it wasn't helping that Puck knew a lot more than he did about it.

"…And they are the reasons why I believe my autobiography will be a best seller, don't you agree Finn?"

"Err, 'course babe," he stuttered.

At least he knew that Rachel was back to herself and that she didn't have any head injuries. Kurt rolled his eyes, "you do know that he isn't listening to you Rachel?" That wiped the huge grin from her face.

"I'll have you know that Finn always has and always _will_ listen to me," she folded her arms, "and to think otherwise is ludicrous." Looking to Finn for support, she received a nod from him.

"Totally," he added.

"Please stop talking," Puck droned, "I think my brain has died from how boring you all are."

Kurt scrunched up his nose, "I think your brain died a long time ago Puck."

Mr Schue had grown used to the bickering and sighed yet again, facing Miss Pillsbury. She had the blanket pulled tightly around herself, gripping onto the top of it for dear life, "are you…alright?"

Her head snapped toward him at the sound of his voice, shaking it briefly as she spoke, "oh no, I'm just cold."

"Do you want my blanket?" he asked.

"I don't want to make you cold," she said softly and he was sort of glad that she'd refused because he was actually really cold.

The room was slightly lighter now, the windows from the choir room filling with light as the sun rose. They guessed that it was around eight in the morning, meaning that they'd spent at least fifteen hours in the cold and dark. Each hoped that it wouldn't be any longer than that.

- glee -

It was precisely 9:52 when they heard the noises. At first, it didn't really sound like anything other than quiet little sweeps or brushes of the snow. Miss Pillsbury was the one to notice it first, alerting just Mr Schue. She didn't want to give the kids false hope.

Thankfully, the noise got louder and they recognised the sounds. Someone was clearing the snow! Mr Schue went to check, Puck going with him. Though the school lights weren't on, the light from outside was now flooding through any of the parts of the windows not covered in snow and they could see where they going.

Through the window, they could see, well, a lot. There were so many people there witnessing the men who were digging out the snow as fast as they could, creating a narrow path toward the door. Mr Schue recognised one of those men as Burt Hummel, desperately working to see his son and, in the crowd, was Carole Hudson, stood with Puck's mum and Rachel's fathers. One of the men noticed them through the glass and the relief was clear on his face.

"We've almost got through!" he shouted to them, "just a few more minutes."

They weren't sure if he was telling the truth or trying to sound optimistic by it was something.

"Should we go and get the others?" Puck asked, for once looking like he cared.

"Yeah," Mr Schue agreed, "let's hurry up. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

So, quickly, they gathered everyone and headed toward the door, toward their freedom once more. Rachel was obviously being carried by Finn…not that she was complaining, and was still clad in his jumper. By the time they'd reached the door again, each looking pale and tired, the workers were almost through.

It was exciting; not just for them, but for the crowd as the last few feet of snow were devoured by the shovels. Burt placed down the last shovel full, proudly leaning against the handle. With held from both sides, they managed to barge open the frozen door and the group felt the icy winter air hit them instantly.

Kurt was immediately swept into a hug by his father. "I'm so proud of you son. And I'm so happy that you're alright."

Puck received much the same treatment, his mother wrapping a scarf around him and forcing him into a coat, all at the same time blabbering on about something. Normally, Puck would have walked away, but strangely, he was happy to see his mum again and, even more strange, happy to see his sister. "Hey kiddo," he picked her up, seeing the reluctance due to his sudden nice attitude. His mother, too, seemed a little shocked.

Carole, Hiram and Leroy were quick to get to their children, beating the press who had obviously noticed Rachel's injury and wanted to get the full story. They led them over to the ambulance, where Rachel began to get treated. "Thank you for getting us out," she said to her parents, smiling when she was caught in a huge hug between them.

"We're just happy that you're alive angel. What would we do without our little star?" he smiled broadly, hugging her more tightly. She felt like a child again.

"I'm freezing," she told her parents, happy when they produced a huge coat for her, along with gloves, a scarf and a hat.

Carole hadn't let go of Finn for five minutes, clinging to him because she was scared that he'd get into a bad situation again. "Err…mum," Finn began, noticing how Kurt was laughing at how awkwardly he was standing.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice becoming muffled.

He didn't want to offend her or anything, "you've been hugging me for a while."

"I know."

"You're embarrassing me," he couldn't believe that he'd said it like that.

Yet, she didn't seem all too bothered, "I'm your mum. I'm supposed to embarrass you.

He didn't really have anything to say back to that. However, he did see Puck encountering the same thing and didn't feel as embarrassed.

Now away from the huge crowds, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue stood, not having to deal with any of their family greeting them again which was probably a blessing in disguise. The kids were being overwhelmed by their parents and they just had each other.

She smiled up at him, still clutching the blanket, "I'm glad that's over. It was quite…an experience."

He laughed, "yeah. Hey, Emma, do you want to go back to mine for coffee? I'm sure that the kids are safe now."

"I would like that a lot," she said, letting him lead her away from the chaos of people

The teacher's little romance hadn't gone unnoticed and Rachel summoned Finn over to the back of the ambulance where she had been forced to sit, "did you see that?"

"See what?" he glanced around, a frown on his face.

She was practically squealing with excitement, "Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue just went off…together!" Hearing this, he wasn't too interested and just nodded his head, adding an "oh."

Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes slowly, "men don't understand romance."

"I do!" he defended himself.

"No you don't," she crossed her arms confidently. She was always right.

In a swift movement, he'd somehow got her in his arms again, leaning down to kiss her. He found that her lips warmed his entire body in the freeing cold; her arms that slid so easily around his neck were soft and smooth. When they'd stopped kissing, their noses were rested against each other, eyes locked together. In that time, she forgot about her foot and he forgot about his hunger. They could only concentrate on each other and the wonderful feeling that came from being so close, their bodies joined.

Together they could face any problem, as they had so many times, and come out of it better. It had been a few crazy weeks, but now they were a solid couple, despite their problems. And, like Finn had promised, he would come and see her every day, whether he had school or not. He'd make her breakfast, even though he can't cook and she'd let him talking about sport, despite not really liking them.

Simply, he was the hot male lead and she was the stunning young ingénue that everyone roots for.

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story!**

**Please review **


End file.
